


Love Of The Deadly

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 48,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: The ship is Ganon x Vaati, this is an AU of the Four Swords Manga. I have a lot of head canons about Vaati.There will be sex don't ask when.There is an age difference, Vaati being 19, and Ganon being somewhere in his thirties.I use the name Ganon as a shortened version of Ganondorf. Background ships may or may not be in the storyVaati is going to be very feminine in thisThere will be a lot of AU features.I'll probably make a better description later.The first few chapters were written before it went into circulation, so they will be a lot longer. Most of my chapters end up only being a five or more paragraphs.Prisoners names Anjulia, Darunia, and AgizaVaati's disguise name Aituka. Friends of form Amgila and CasoCrossposted from wattpad, I'm just going to count the very short prolog as chapter one
Relationships: Ganondorf/Vaati (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog and Chapter 1

_After centuries of waiting I finally have a way back into Hyrule. And with Shadow Link's ability to see what Link sees, I know of a strong Mage to collect. The drawbacks of getting said mage is great, but if what I'm told is true, he will out weigh it._   
  
_My role is to run everything in secret. Making it seem like their biggest concerns are the shadow and The Sorcerer Vaati. Only if they are defeated will I attack._

**Ganon pov.**

With Shadow in the world of light he cannot see through Link. But this is nothing but dust in the wind for his use. Upon winning multiple things are to be done, hunt for the rest of the Triforce. Finding a queen is a more flexible one, and is just to satisfy my little human need for love. After all that is one of the key steps to being a ruler, having people to take claim to the throne, even though I can't die, at least not permanently. And it would be nice to have more consistent sex than just some random servant who'll do anything for a promotion.

Pushing that thought aside I grab the scurrying orb in order to watch the progress. Seems that he's already has captured those darn maidens and princess. Now to get Link to pull the sword, which will release the mage Vaati, the downside being the sword sealing abilities and splits the person into four. Seeing no other weapon, he takes it.

Shadow goes to attack the castle. As the now four (different coloured) Links, attack. Vaati looks nothing like I expected, as in I can't tell if it's him or he's just using magic to create a rock monster. Either way it's looking positive. The Links can't work together for shit, and while Vaati doesn't kill them, but it's not from lack of ability.

The rock monster, transforms into a bat like, one eyed, six winged monster. He flies up, scouring the commotion. I create a portal, to get him here. He looks at it oddly, but after a few minutes goes in still hesitantly. He comes out inside the meeting hall. 

I sit up "Welcome to my Castle, My name is Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo. I had my servant Shadow, trick Link into pulling the sword. You are invited to my army as a general, Vaati," I tell him, standing up and going to him.

"I'd like to go over the details. Just let me change into my Hylian form" he tells me eyeing me up, and smoothly turns into a Hylian. I had assumed he would have been the stereotypical bad guy, as in tall, broad shoulders, crazy muscular, scarred up, middle aged, etc. 

Vaati... 

Vaati looked stunning. A gem really. The way his lilac hair fell over his back and shoulders, reaching his hips. His eyes (at least the one I can see), the color of ruby and blood. Skin matching the snow. His tunic, fitted just right, his shorts adorable, matching the color of his sandals, in a shade lighter than his eyes. And his height, he reached just about my chest. He reminds me of something I just can't remember what...

"What?" He snaps my attention back to reality. We go over the rest of the plan, and what we could do to help each other. Though I think I want a lot more than planned.

"I take it you need a place to stay," I offer predicting the yes, though I would sadly have to set it up in Hyrule. But like all of today's predictions, he proves me wrong. 

Shaking his head, "I just need to find the Wind Palace, it's my home" him smiles slightly in pride. 

"Just until you find it then," I tell him. Calling one of the Gerudo guards. There's no where near as many as most think, just the descendants of the Gerudo who were on my side. I'm also not entirely sure which ones I'm related to...

Vaati shrugs following them. Sighing I sit back down, trying to take it all in. That is definitely the cutest... anything. I want him. I've had such feelings for Gerudo women, but never this strong. And I have no idea what to do, I've never wanted a guy before, or even a non-Gerudo. So how the heck do I get him?


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later**

**Ganon pov.**

Damn the more time I spend with him the more I want him. The longer we're apart the more I want him there with me. There's just no winning here. And with Vaati back in his own place I'm constantly wanting to contact him. He's just so interesting. The way he so calmly talks. He seems to be some what of a scholar. He's a mystery I want to open up in both forms.

I shake my head of such thoughts. We're having the first big meeting today, I can not afford to be distracted. I have many allies here. All of which have been banished from their original homes. Many of them have helped me in the past, or have promised some loyalty to me. Zant took quite the offence when I choose Vaati rather than him for this endeavor. Ghirahim is also very questioning of this choice as well. 

As he put it, "You have a long list of powerful allies, why chase some random Mage we know nothing about, that makes our biggest problem multiple?"

While I told him nothing, telling him if he has a problem with it, to go fuck himself with it. The big thing is, all of them have failed me in the past, or I just either don't fully trust them/ find them annoying. Zant while my personal best, got his power from me, and lost anyway. Vaati on the other hand, while he did fail twice getting sealed away. Vaati got the same amount done as Zant, all on his own. And while his origin has been long lost, he's been known for realizing problems early on.

Veran walks in, bowing slightly "My King, sorry for being here so early, but I figured I should get here before another issue comes up in my domain." 

Looking up I motion her to have a seat "It's quite alright, your presence has no affect at the moment," 

Zant, and Ghirahim come in together, not surprising considering I gave them a job together. Agahnim and Yuga come in next both discussing some pointless facts about magical entertainment. Everyone else (including Shadow Link) arrives on time with little notice. Everyone but Vaati.

The chair I choose for him, on my left hand, was noticeably empty. "Wasn't half this meeting's purpose to meet the guy?" Ghirahim seemingly purrs like an 'I told you so' in disguise. With nothing more than a glare, I silence him and everyone else from commenting. 15 minutes into the meeting, Vaati shows up. 

"Sorry I'm late, the Darknut I had assigned to wake me up failed, I hope I didn't cause any inconvenience," he says, walking over from the door, seeing as only the seat next to me was empty, he takes it.

"Just don't let it happen again." I tell him, while he pulls up his seat. Everyone is just shocked, at his looks and the fact I didn't punish him. 

He nods "So did you go over anything I need to know?" He asks, taking out a few papers from a bag. 

"Not really, just people asking what this meeting is about." I tell him, finding myself once again enticed by his looks.

"We were actually just starting on, what went wrong and what works when fighting the Hero." Ghirahim quickly steps in, not liking how he seemed to be getting special treatment. Vaati switches his attention to him, seeming trying to examine the demon. 

Still doing so he adds his voice in "I've noticed at least in my battles, he always has someone with him explaining what the enemies weakness is, and tells him what to do for the different puzzles. We should identify who or what that is, separate them, and prevent them from rejoining."

"He's right, Zant came close, almost killing Midna, but because he just left them there, she survived." I add in finding it to be quite a good point.

Agahnim starts out with his own "another thing would be multi layered puzzles, those take longer to figure out" he passes down some graphs to me. Vaati glances at them frowning. 

"I take it, you were not informed of the sword I was sealed in," Vaati says, and writings a few things down. 

"What's wrong with it?" He asks glaring daggers through Vaati. 

"While the idea of multiple switches was definitely a good idea. The placement is the problem, as well as another important detail. The sword I was sealed in, is called the Four Sword. Named for the four elements used to make it, and that whoever pulls it splits into four different versions of themselves. So they would figure it out once they got to the second floor. But if we add in a fifth floor with the switch not visible, we could use the fourth as a decoy to capture that last Link."

Vaati has definitely proved himself to be smart. "Alright, Onox, Veran, redo the design, and have someone add it to one of the temples." I order adding in "if you have nothing else to add in, you are free to go, I can send a messager if needed." Veran nods taking the sheets, Onox follows closely behind. 

"Bellum I need you to start work on more minions. You can send them into one of the other temples. Veran sadly can't re-enter Hyrule, meaning we can't possess them. So someone who can, will have to drag them here, if we are going with Vaati's idea." I order, those were the big issues of the meeting. Allowing me to pay more attention to Vaati. He continuously adds in points, goes over details and keep track of important facts.

Upon the meeting ending and everyone either leaves or stays to mingle with each other. Vaati goes over to Ghirahim, "Hello, can I ask your name?" 

Ghirahim the diamond freak looks down giving a false smile "It's Ghirahim. What do you want." 

"So that's why you seemed familiar," Vaati says in some sort of realization. Confusing both me, Zant and Ghirahim.

"I beg your pardon." 

"Oh, it's just I read a book about the goddess's choose hero from Skyloft, when I was a kid. And there were a few pages about you, it included a drawing, so I knew I saw your face somewhere I just couldn't remember where." He says with a slight smile. 

"Well good to know the history books didn't just forget me." Ghirahim says before turning back to Zant.

Vaati frowns, shakes his head and heads else where. I'm tempted to follow, but the last thing I need is the idiots being idiots and spreading rumors. Getting up I decide to talk to a few more people. "Yuga, I heard you've been working on a new painting," Yuga has always been like a brother to me. As in an annoying shit head, but I still like him better than most. 

He nods "I've doing a wall on fairy tail creatures, I'm just struggling with one part, the Minish, all I can find about them is their size." He says crossing his arms, his paint brush hitting his back, leaving a multicolor mark on it.

Rolling my eyes I head over to Zant. He's always seen me as some sort of god, and will not question me. He's always a blast to have around. "My King, what can I do for you?" He says bowing his head, his weird helmet thing, making it's way, uncomfortable close to me. 

"I don't require anything, just a report on the Twilight Realm. And see if you can find anything on the Minish, for Yuga. He'll end up ripping his hair out if he can't complete his damn painting." I order, racking my brain if there's anything else I need.

Finding none I leave, I head the opposite way as Vaati, hiding the fact I'm really looking for him. Now where would the mage go? I haven't sensed any portals going into Hyrule, so that can't be it. Probably the library, after all, he seems very eager to catch himself back up to date. Heading there I hear a few of the guards talking to each other.

"Are we sure he's the Wind Mage of legend?" One of my lower ranking Gerudo says not realizing I'm there. 

"The Master seems to think so. I'm not so sure." A higher ranking Guard comments. 

"Agreed, something is definitely wrong with him." The first adds, smirking a bit. 

"You dare to question my judgement." I growl, stepping out of the shadows. 

The color drains from their faces, horror taking over them, "No Master Ganon, just that the Wind Mage may not be all he appears to be." The higher claims, trying to appease me. 

"Don't lie to me. For the next three months you'll be cleaning up Lynels stables." I order passing them.

In the library, I notice a few missing books from the history section, but no Wind Mage. Looking around I notice a few stacks of books, mainly history but a few odd balls here and there. But I couldn't find Vaati anywhere. Looking around more I notice the balcony is open, probably just wanted to read out there. Going out he is once again not there, but a faint humming fills my ears. Looking up at the roof I see him.

I use my magic to teleport there. He doesn't seem to notice, holding a book over his head, with a couple beside him. I clear my throat to get him to look up. "Oh sorry, guess I just got too wrapped up in this book... did you need something?" He asks placing a book mark in, and putting it beside him. 

"No, just curious what made you come up here" I sit beside him, noticing he has my oldest book (Blood Spattered Hearts) in the pile. 

He must have noticed my confusion cause he says "Oh that... I remember seeing the book when I was younger, I never got the chance to read it. I wanted to, just didn't have the time... if you want me to put it back...." 

I shake my head "No, you can borrow it, I'm not really into romance novels myself" once he finishes he'll have to come back here to return it.

A minor, though very cute, blush comes over his face "Thank you... I better be going then...." He places the books in his bag. Standing up he creates a portal, "bye thanks again, I really appreciate it," he tells me, going through.

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. Why does he do this to me? He's always on my mind. Even when I get minor feelings on one of guards its never been this strong. It's like some kind a drug, and I'm already getting an addiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaati pov.**

Walking into my room I notice the bookshelf is an even bigger mess than usual. Though I don't know by how much, I never really keep track. Why would I, if I tried I'd just end up making it worse, by finding a book I want to read. I really do need to get to cleaning it. And I don't trust anyone else to do it. Putting my bag down, I start, I keep the history books at the bottom, scientific in the middle and fictional at the top. After that it is sorted by author. It's simple, but a nightmare to deal with, when I constantly forget to ever put a book back.

Finishing, I lay down. It's been rather dull lately. To be honest I just don't know why. I love the idea behind ruling Hyrule and getting revenge, but in practice it's a double bladed weapon. I proved the ones I hated most right. I've killed millions, and I don't even know why. All I can even remember was putting on the hat and going nuts. And I'm still nuts, just more in control of myself... Most of the time....

Crossing my legs I start thinking. Why do I even bother living. There isn't anybody who would care, at least not much. I don't exactly care about that. So I'll just leave the door for death open, and let them deside. And skip dinner cause I just don't want to get up.

Turning to my side, pulling my blanket over me. And letting myself fall into the abyss of sleep.

_So back to the lonely expanse. There's nothing here nor will there ever be, this is After All, my repeating dream. I get it every few nights, and nothing changes, there's no difference anywhere. The 'ground' I walk on, can't be seen or felt. It only exists as a barrier. The only thing I can ever do here is think, I never know how long I'll be here, or how long I've spent in here. All I know is I'm asleep and don't have any control._

Waking up, I sigh, I definitely over slept again. I'm starting to think; the darknut I assigned to waking me up is dead. No clue how but I should look into it. Sitting up I find myself in a disaster of a mess. Cause with me, if I move a lot in my dreams, in reality I won't move at all, and I can tell from the lack of knots in my hair. But if I don't move, I get this mess. My hair will just become a big ball, the sheet is somehow over the Blanket, it's half way off the bed. And for the finale there's two pillows on the floor, one on my dresser I'm just going to assume my magic acted up last night, so there's only one still here.

I really don't want to clean. Or get up, for the matter. But I have to, at the very least to set an example. Moving to get up, I feel all the Damn knots in my hair. I need to bathe. Groaning I lay back down for a minute and swear at myself. I know I should be tying my hair up before going to bed, but I always forget. I'm going to bathe first, I'm not awake enough to be cleaning again, and I cleaned yesterday, Goddess damnit.

Going into the attached bathroom I start the painful process of brushing my hair. It's always been like this, I never not once in my life cut it. I'd grow it out more if I could but this seems to be as far as it will go. It takes 15 minutes to do, my hair is talented that way and while I love it, I hate that. But I don't think anyone would really argue with me there.

I turn the water on, strip myself and lay down. I like the water steamy, it just feels better especially in the cold air up here. Plus it always keeps me awake. I'm just going to lay here for a bit, I don't have any urgent work.

**Ganon pov.**

I wonder what Vaati's up to... Looking into my scurrying orb I blush. Ok there's no way I'm getting caught doing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**One month later**

**Both Green and Vio are 'dead' Green by some 'monster' that showed after Vio fought him. And Shadow 'killed' Vio after breaking the mirror a week later**

**Vaati pov.**

With two of the Links gone, Ganon has already started sending workers to build his castle. And he asked me to set up a mining operation at Death Mountain. Which while I genuinely no clue why he would ask me. I'm not turning down this opportunity. I've been quite interested in the Gorons, I've never even seen one. I also want to see the Zora. I've only really ever been in the forest domain, a few villages and my Palace. So I look forward to this operation.

Plus, I'll be able to see if any of the picori are still there. Though unlikely in such an environment and the Gorons becoming a major species, they were there for over a hundred years.

Walking ahead of my troops I notice a large cave based tunnel system. Meaning we're here. "I'll set up a block in the tunnels, you're job is to capture the Gorons, bring the Leader up front. Avoid killing them, but if you hurt or kill a child you will answer to me personally." I command using my magic as a selective barrier. They rush in weapons and traps in hand. I wonder into what seems to be the town hall, the walls have some minor cracks, and will be a tight fit for the announcements I'm about to make, if I end up doing them in here. At the moment I don't really hold any purpose being here, if I try to use my magic chances are I'll make it worse, so I'll just wait for the commander to finish his job.

A Commanding Darknut comes in an hour later "My Master, we've gotten all the Gorons, about 150 total, captured, what do we do?" 

"Well have to bring them into the center of this town outside the cave system. Were there any deaths?" I order turning to face him. 

"Yes, two, one warrior who was attacking us, and an older one who didn't seem to be in the best of health to begin with. And a merchant got stuck in a minor cave collapse." He tells me bowing 

"Make sure you get him out." I order heading into the square. Within half an hour my commands have followed through.

"Dear people of the mountains, under order of Ganon, we will be controlling the mountains and by extension you. I however see no need to cause pointless harm. So as long as no issues arise we'll try to affect your lives as little as possible. Orders will come through wanting certain materials; you are to collect said materials and hand them over. After this announcement you will be Answering to Shadow Link. We will, as a bit of insurance, be taking your leader. Other than that, the main change will be that our soldiers will be watching you. Do not try to leave with out permission, which I do apologize for. The last thing I would like to say is that we apologize, a couple of your people were killed today and as I said I have no intentions of causing pointless harm. As such we will arrange an at least basic funeral for them." I say having the Leader, Darunia I believe, out and to my Castle, as Ganon hasn't told us to do otherwise.

Now to see if there's any picori. Using a sensing magic my results in the next hour are disappointing. None in the main tunnel system or Mountain trail. Entering the actual mining system, I notice small holes about the size they would use. So unless they magically disappeared something has happened to them recently. Using my magic to search the holes I find only one. They won't survive on their own here. 

I use my magic to pull them out, poking holes in a bottle cork. The little one, who turns out to be male looks terrified and rightfully so. I pick them out, gently petting their head "don't worry I won't hurt you," I reassure with no affect, and place him in the bottle. I attach it to my belt and head back. I'll ask him when I get back what happened.

Thankfully I can head out right away, as Shadow has taken the operation over. I do however need to inform him of my absence. Walking over he looks up, his mind seemingly else where "Shadow Link, as I don't see any need for me being here I will head to my own home" I tell him, getting him to snap back into reality. He nods, pretends like he was thinking about what to do here, and walks off.

It would be best for the Picori I found, that I fly, the movement of my legs jostles the jar far to much. Using minimal magic I literally go in one of the straightest lines imaginable. Upon arriving I head into the kitchen, to collect some berries for us. And head into my room. Sighing I place the jar down, slowly putting it on it's side and opening it. The little guy crawls out slowly, keeping himself by the jar. I put one of the berries near him, he goes back into the jar until I move my hand away. When I move away, he goes right to it, which he starts to chow down on.

"How can you see me?" He asks his voice small like his body, course I expected that. 

"Have even the Picori forgotten my origins?" I ask myself out loud. 

He tilts his head "all the other big ones call us the Minish, even most of us call ourselves that," 

"Yes, they do call _us_ that.... My name is Vaati, seems history has forgotten a lot, to put it nice and simple; I was born a picori. You've probably at least heard of the horrors I've committed." I tell him eating a berry myself. 

His eyes widen in shock "Than why do you look like a Hylian, how are you so big?!" 

"Magic, I have a lot of forms, this is my most used form, just leave it at that" I tell him, putting some water on the plate. He takes it otherwise quiet.

"What's your name?" I ask as he finishes up. 

"Alikin, why did you take me here?" He asks sitting down and looking up at me. 

"There's a spell I used to see if there were any picori still there, you were the only one, there's no way you could have made it on your own. Is there anyway you could tell me what happened?" I tell him trying to be synthetic, which isn't one of my strong points. 

"There was an avalanche, I don't know what happened after that..." He tells me. 

"I really don't know what to tell you, but if they're lucky, they managed to leave completely. If not, at least it should of been quick," I rub his back more.

"So what's going to happen to me?..." He asks wiping his face with a clothe. 

"You're staying here, and as long as you don't cause me or the workers any trouble you can go any where. I'll make sure you're taken care of," I tell him smiling. 

"Really?" He looks at me surprised. 

I nod "well no one here can see you, so I can talk to you about private issues, cause you can't spill to anyone. Any important things I wouldn't want you messing with are too big for a Picori. And it's not hard to feed you, so I don't see why not" I tease petting him some more.

"Don't worry I'll get an area set up just for you" I tell him, setting up a string so he can at least go up and down to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ganon pov.**

"My King, the mission went without a hitch, Shadow and Vaati has already gotten them collecting materials for us." A young Gerudo tells me bowing in respect. 

"Good, how soon can we organize the capture of the Zora domain?" I ask finding the day rather dull. 

"As in a meeting?" She asks standing back up straight. 

"Yes, they have a more complex system and Vaati is, as far as I'm aware, unable to go through the water any where near as easy as them," I tell her rolling my eyes.

"I'll check to see when the best time is, but I need to know who all you want there," that is actually a good question. 

"Any one of B class importance who can make it at any point this week, the C classes and above who are working in Hyrule at the moment. I want this done before the week ends." I order sending her off.

I wonder what he's up to? I use magic to bring the dark crystal like ball over. Looking in I see him in a small library. He looks to be talking to himself, what of I have no idea as it can you show images. He places a few more away, still talking to himself, which everyone does a little bit of, but he seemed to be holding an actual conversation. Strange this doesn't seem to fit what I know of him.

His eyes seem to flicker to one spot. Perhaps there is something there, just not visible to the naked eye. Summoning the lens of truth I look.

A small tiny little creature appears, a black and white tail made of a single feather, two dark almost black beady little eyes. A crest in the nose, tiny clothing sewn on.

Holy Goddess's death! That's a Minish! The thing only childern can see. The nearly dead myth! Wait if Vaati can see them... Oh Goddesses if one of you would like to send a light arrow through my head right now I won't even object.

There has to more to this, Vaati may be short, but not child short, more like 14 year old height. And most children even in the Dark World are said to stop seeing them at 13, the latest would be 16. And from how Vaati rolls his eyes every time someone mentions it, he should still be short for his age. Or maybe he has a charm for it, I do remember he seemed at least quite curious about them. If I have to I will flipping use magic to find up, and please just please be above the age of 18!

**Time skip to the meeting**

Ok almost everybody is here, and is ready for the big discussions. But just like last time Vaati is not here... I'll deal with it, my biggest concern is finding his age right now.

**Vaati pov.**

Me and Alikin walk across the support system watching the High Ranking Monsters mingle. I'm not entirely sure of the time but considering I'm already here I won't worry about it. 

"So what are we doing?" Alikin asks looking over the side with interest to who I believe to be Veran and Onox. Those are an interesting pair. 

"Just watching, I used to do this a bit as a kid in a bar. It killed a lot of my hope in humanity though," I tell him, deciding to watch Ganon, Zant and Ghirahim.

Ganon is apparently some sort of reincarnation of Ghirahim's old Master. So when they met Ghirahim pledged loyalty to him, but is very limited in that loyalty as he wants his old master back. Zant was an usurper King in his realm for a small amount of time, and got his power from Ganon, so he views him as some sort of God. He's a big kiss ass to say the least. Ganon was part of a cursed race, which he ended up splitting, the ones who support him as their King, and the rest which hate him. This is why I like doing this so much you can learn a lot more by seeing what they'll say to people they're more comfortable with.

Alikin pulls on my sleeve getting me to turn away. 

"What do you need?" I ask trying not to snap with the fact I wanted to continue listening in on them. 

"What's with the child there?" He asks pointing to Shadow who seemed to be day dreaming, he's does that a lot... 

"don't worry, he's 16, that's the absolute highest age a Dark Worlder may see us, but that's incredible rare." I reassure him, moving to a new pillar.

He follows as I instructed him to. Ganon seems to be a little absent minded, probably thinking of some women here. Alikin stays close trying to find some new entertainment. I lay on my stomach watching, might as well see the guy I know the most is up to.

And then the meeting began. "Shit!" Shadow does look up at them but otherwise no one reacts in anyway. I drag Alikin along with me out of the room, and for fuck sake when did those guards get here?! It took five fucking minutes just to find an empty hallway. I quickly put Alikin on my shoulder, who quickly grabs on to my hair. 

I quickly go into the meeting room "sorry Lost track of time" I tell Ganon sitting next to him as it is once again the only seat available.

"We'll we were just starting to begin so, ok..." Ganon tells me while giving me an odd look which I try to ignore. I pull out my files, thankfully a few more have seemed to do the same this time so I don't feel too out of place. 

"So how did the capturing the Gorons go, other than being successful?" The Twili named Zant asks, a sprinkle of hate in his voice.

I ignore it, if I cared what anyone thought of me I would have killed myself long ago. "It wasn't that hard considering I set up a barrier before they knew I was there, and I just sent the Darknuts to fetch them and bring them into the center field area. About five died, including two of the Gorons, but as there were about 500 following my orders and the Hinoxes had already damaged a lot of the tunnels there wasn't much they could do. The leader Darunia, named after an old sage, is in my Palace as my prisoner. Which I won't allow harm to as long as he doesn't try to escape, and the Gorons behave. For any other details you'd have to ask Shadow Link." I say crossing my legs under the table. A few frown on my mention of Darunia, but I keep my word so I don't give a damn.

"So for the Zora's domain, I'm going to put Vaati in charge of, as he did a good job with the last one, and If I was going to put Shadow Link in charge of one, it should have been the Gorons." Ganon says turning to look at me "You have until the 25th to do it, report to me personally once finished," I nod writing it down. The meeting drags on and Alikin gets antsy climbing on to the table and even walking around a bit. To get him back I cause a very light breeze, sending him back to me. Ganon glances at me probably sensing me using my magic, but says nothing. Which Alikin thankfully stops just sitting on my shoulder.

"That's everything, you may leave as long as you aren't working In Hyrule at the moment." Ganon announces, earning a groan from Shadow who seems to really want to get home. I get up, I did want to find someone willing to fight with me. I haven't practiced my sword skills with a real partner (I'm not counting the darknuts as they all fight in the same way) in far too long.

Ganon puts his hand on my shoulder, "I'd like to talk to you" thankfully Alikin is on my other shoulder, gripping on to my hair. I follow him into the hall and to the library, there's no one here so we stop. 

"What do you need?" I ask looking up at him. 

"I've been curious about this for awhile, but what is it like being sealed in a sword?" He asks closing the door. 

"Well time works differently... I could tell time was moving much, much faster in the outside world, but with in the sword, there would be brighter periods of time, which I used to count the days within it. Which before you ask with the small bit I got out for, would be about four years." I tell him recalling the torturous experience. 

"How old would that make you?" He asks, which I should have expected. 

"19, and yes... I started when I was 15..." I don't want them to know my history, but it's best not to react badly to that little bit of information.

He looks surprised with an odd look in his eye, when he says nothing I decide to leave. He voices no complaint, so I go back to the meeting room. Alikin staring at me in surprise at my age. Yeah I had a really bad teenage rebellion.

I go around raking my brain to who would be a good sword fighter. Onox already left, and like me almost everybody fights with their monster form or magic. Which makes me want face palm so badly. I doubt it but Ghirahim might be my best bet. Though it would be weird for a sword demon to wield a sword.

I go up to him, he looks down at me in annoyance "What do you want mage?" He asks figuring that whatever it would be would be stupid. 

"I'm looking for someone to duel with, I need the practice. And as Onox left, and Ganon probably has more important things to take care of. You're the only one that I know has a connection to swords, though it may not be wielding them. so would you please fight me in the courtyard?" I ask, having a minor sword in my bag (enchanted to hold way more than it should). 

He looks at me in surprise "You really think you could fight with me?" He says in slight distaste. 

I nod "Yes, winning is more the question. Plus it's not like you're doing anything at the moment," I tell him, sensing his answer already.

"I think I will fight you Wind Mage." He says with a smirk. We go out into the courtyard, a few follow curious of what is happening.

**Ganon pov.**

I exit finding myself relieved, relieved that Vaati is in fact an adult. So it must have been a charm allowing him to see the Minish. He is still young, but you know what I'm going to say fuck it and still pursue him.

Going into the meeting room I notice everyone is gone. Looking to one of the guards "Where the fuck is everyone?" 

"They went to the courtyard, there's a duel going on, I'll show you" ok she probably just wants to watch. Going out I see them gathered around the training field.

Looking on to the field I see Ghirahim, weird to see him with a sword but ok, this seems like a simple 3 hit system. He already has a mark on him, he almost never gets one. Looking to the far side I see Vaati. My eyes widen with surprise, why the Triforce is he out there?! Thankfully I don't actually say anything. Looking over him I see two marks, one on his right arm, and the other on his left hip.

Vaati goes in, dodging Ghirahim's blade, hitting his side and getting away before Ghirahim could hit him back. Ghirahim is pissed. He goes after Vaati, attacking any opening. Vaati dodges and blocks any attempt, but most were just barely. His movements are a skillful dance. Each step has meaning and he responds like his life was on the line. But his expression shows an confident smirk. Seeing an opening he swings around him, hitting Ghirahim on the back, just before he got hit. Vaati while just barely. He just defeated Ghirahim the **sword** demon.

He walks away as Ghirahim stands in shock. He uses a spell to heal his wounds, takes his bag and says "Thank you for the battle I'll have to train more, if I want to duel again" Creates a portal and leaves without further word.

I'm not even mad he left without permission.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vaati true to his word did train, at least an hour a day, with both living and non-living opponents. Days quickly passed to the day of the Zora Assignment._

**Vaati pov.**

Going ahead of the troops we head up the river. Since Death Mountain the Zora have been on guard, plenty of them were scattered within the water leading up to the domain. But as I made sure the water was thoroughly searched, no one got away, course if one did and we knew that would defeat the purpose. Getting to the domain, created a much more interesting battle.

The first wave used throwing spears taking out five Darknuts. In response I sent the lizalfos in, at least 30 were captured, I set a barrier at the entrance. Whenever we run into another group in the complex system of water, a new strategy is introduced from either side. When they used arrows, I sent a blast of wind pinning them against the wall. When the lizalfos went under water they went through tighter tunnels. And so on.

I give the speech apologize, tell them they can't travel at all, without permission. Take the leader as insurance, and prepare funeral arrangements. Finally I can go, I leave the commander and create a portal to the wind palace. I know Ganon wanted me right away but I need to bathe and brush my hair. Plus this gives the commander time to make the report.

Going into the dungeons I check to see Darunia and Agiza in a cell together, construction of a some pool in the next cell over giving me the reason. "What do you want?" Agiza growls at me her sharp teeth showing. 

I shrug ignoring the tone "I just wanted to see how you're doing. Your cell should be ready by the end of the week, and as winter is coming I'll have someone get you some blankets," I tell her, neither of them are designed for the cold, so to keep them alive that is a must.

Darunia speaks next "why exactly are you doing this?" 

"Doing what exactly, there's a lot I'm doing so you have to clarify what you're referring to," I say tilting my head. 

"Attacking all of Hyrule. You say you don't want pointless death, and apologize once you take over a region. So why?" He asks crossing his arms. 

"Truth be told I'm not sure myself, I took over your domains under the order of Ganondorf, but it gets quite a bit more complicated after that. I would talk more but I'm on a tight schedule at the moment, so good day I guess" I say leaving.

**Time skip**

A Darknut barges in as I'm drying my hair. "Lord Vaati, I have come to give you the report." He tells me giving a light bow. 

"Just put it on the table in my room," I tell him a little embarrassed that he saw me in just a towel. He bows again following my command. I'll have to read it before heading out. But I'm sure he can wait just a little longer.

**Ganon pov.**

Where is he? I told him to come here straight after the conquest, with the report. I pace around the room pissed, he should of been here hours ago. A report should of taken only an hour to prepare, even if it was done by an Darknut. He told me he was going to do it first thing this morning. Growling in my mind I kick an old vase that had tipped into the wall. It shattered upon impact earning a grin from me.

"M-my King," A servant walks in scared by my anger. 

"What?" I ask getting rather annoyed at her presence. 

"The Wind Mage has arrived, and wishes to speak to you," she tells me bowing. 

My mood lightens "Finally, bring him to the dining hall." I order. Smirking as she hurries out, in freight. I doubt he's eaten yet, so he should enjoy it.

I go out heading into the dining room myself. I sit at the head of the table, watching the door the servant from before come in. Vaati follows her, he looks incredible, he reminds me of something I've seen only once. The day I went to meet the king of Hyrule centuries ago.

_After the hours of arranging an alliance, he had insisted on pointless banter, something about his daughter, I don't really remember what it was exactly. I had allowed my eyes to wander nodding along to whatever he was saying. My eyes landed on a strange doll. It looked too detailed and smooth to be wooden._

_Apparently he had noticed after a moment of me staring "oh so you've noticed the doll, it was my wife's, it's made of a special glass called porcelain. It's going To belong to Zelda when she's older, I just wish she could of been here to pass it down..." he trails off._

_"Isn't that the stuff they use in dishes?" I ask not wanting him to start talking about his daughter once again._

_"Yes it takes a lot of skill to make them and they quite easily break, but they allow much more detail. I understand why most parents get wooden ones instead, most children that get them are from family heirlooms, Zelda has a few, but this is the most valuable hence why it hasn't been given to her yet..." he says with a chuckle._

He sits down, "Sorry I took so long, the Zoras took much longer than expected. And I had the commanding Darknut do the report, I know I should have done it myself, but can't change that now. His report goes over, where the worse spots are and how they will be handling the domain from here on out. I had Agiza taken prisoner in my palace. Is there anything else you would like?" he asks placing what I assume to be the report down on the table. 

"Nothing at the moment but you don't have permission to leave." I tell him taking the notes. He frowns but obeys.

The servants come it with food, steak, wild herbs, and rice is put on the table. The servants place another plate by Vaati, who reluctantly starts to eat. I've noticed that Vaati never really finishes any meat. He only ever eats about half at most. But he seems to quite enjoy the plants. Odd, most enemies of the light hork down any meat they can get their hands on.

"Is the food not to your liking?" I ask hiding my interest pretending to just be half minded about it. 

"Oh, I don't really like meat. I never really had it growing up, so I guess it just doesn't taste natural to me," he tells me, looking up at me. 

"Where exactly did you grow up anyways?" I ask, his origin was long lost, and not even Ghirahim my oldest ally, can trace his odd quirks. 

"I don't really like talking about my past. But if you must know, I lived in a particular part of Faron woods, don't ask which. It seems to be forgotten anyway." He says wiping his hands of something.

"That's odd, normally forest dwellers eat more meat," I think out loud. 

"The people I grew up with weren't meat eaters. They pretended to be the picture perfect race that helped everyone, needless to say that was a gigantic lie." He says that last bit very darkly, resentment in his voice. Kay, that's definitely a touchy matter, I'm not going to poke at it at least not yet anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ganon pov.**

I boredly tap my fingers against my arm rest. Yuga has apparently found an object of up most importance. The little shit is late. And in my busiest time of day too. He better have a good excuse for me. My underlings know better than to leave me waiting.

The door burst open as the crazy artist rushes in. "Where were you, you were supposed to be here five minutes ago?" I demand glaring daggers at his skull. 

"I'm so sorry my Lord, I found a prototype of the Dark Mirror. It's no where near as powerful but is still able to show the past," he informs me, having two of his servants drag it in a cloth over top of it.

The servants leave and I pull the cover off. The design is an oval, one you can adjust to look up and down, the frame elaborate but repetitive. The only thing that seems out of place is a strange bowl like opening at the bottom. 

"Activate it." I order Yuga, there's more likely a catch to this one. 

"Of course, all it requires is blood to work, but. It can only show events from that person's life. Still in third person," Yuga tells me, slicing his hand, and placing the bloody clothe in the bowl.

"Show me when I met Hilda." He commands bandaging his hand.

_The mirror fades into what looks like a_ _meeting_ _room. The purple haired princess sits on the throne, asking if anyone, had even the slightest idea on_ _how_ _to stop the destruction of their world. Yuga walks in guarded_ _by_ _four guards, claiming to her that he says he knows a way to save them. Yuga gives them his plan, and is soon tasked to complete it. It fades back to_ _just_ _reflecting._

"Good job. I don't want anyone else to know about this. I'd like to use it for something personal." I tell him gesturing him out. 

He stops in the door way peering in at me "Just one more thing, It can only show what has happened up to the point the blood was drawn." He leaves after that to his own estate.

I call a servant in "Take this mirror, to my room, and cover it." Best to keep orders plain and simple. Or they'll somehow fuck it up. Another comes in bows in respect and informs me "Pumpkin Head, has made a failed attempt at escape." Oh yeah that asshole. One of my biggest failures of an ally, I'm happy I'm not responsible for hiring him.

I threw him in the dungeons ages ago, took the Hero less than a minute to beat his ass. Face palming I go down the stair case. The bastard is a burden but I don't need him reincarnating again. He's useless and upon getting back the first time, he tried to betray me. So he shall stay there till I can find some use for him.

Rolling my eyes, I stroll down there, I still wonder what Veran was drinking when she hired him. It's rare I imprison my failures, cause they normally stay dead, or have some use. Going down the hall I note all the guards and how they're all the same. They all have the same Damn backgrounds, and the same gene pool, which I really need to find some new guys for them to breed with.

"Hello you rotting Squash." I greet staring at him. He's cuffed to the wall hanging down from it. His head tilts up for a second acknowledging my presence. "Congratulations on getting out of those cuffs. You're getting new ones tomorrow, assuming I don't just decide to kill you." I tell him glaring before leaving. This is just some strange custom, one I don't care about, I just do so my servants won't ask about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vaati pov.**

Sighing I head over to Death Mountain, I need Shadow's monthly report. I don't like leaving the Wind Palace like this. It never goes well for me, cause of my... umm... condition. To be honest I'm surprised _he_ hasn't acted up already... It been nine weeks, two of the heroes have been reported dead, both by Shadow Link. Something is definitely up with that kid.

Going in I notice the open design, seems he just built over old ruins, and even left some areas alone. If it weren't for it being in a volcano, and in either the regular mountains or a forest region, I'd probably quite like it here. Going down the halls I note just how disorderly the Hinoxes behave. Their leader really is a kid. I will inform him of the mistake, course I can't be too hard on him. Darknuts have it hammered in from birth to be orderly and hold honor. Hinoxes while good strong warriors, they are wildly and don't have any reframe from it.

"Lord Vaati, We have no idea where our young Master is. Nor has he told anyone when he left, or when he will be back. If you like we can set up the dining room for your prolonged stay, and as of your status you may go anywhere in the castle, though we ask you not to go into Master Shadow Link's room," the most Hylian looking out of all of them says coming up to me. In the proper light of the room I can tell she's clearly Gerudo.

"I thought only Ganondorf himself was allowed to have Gerudo workers. So what are you doing here?" I ask crossing my arms to be a little more comfortable. 

"You're right, I broke the unspoken law, to work here. I did so as I was the one tasked with raising Shadow." she tells me firmly, I guess that makes sense as only Ganon has been known to be the only one able to make Mirror copies. And I don't think he would ever, ever take care of any child. 

"I take it you were the manager of the project, but wasn't allowed to get close to him. Just guessing from your position and vocabulary," I respond she nods sadly but otherwise just leaves, chances are the kid doesn't even know.

Sighing I might as well see what his living quarters are like. It should give me some insight into his life. And it would be a good place to wait. Entering I notice a table filled with work, not to surprising many people like to have it be in there room, rather than have a study. There's a small pile of clothes in the corner, not to surprising from a teen. Though I am surprised the servants haven't cleaned it up yet, or the rest of the room for that matter.

Must have privacy issues, guess we have that in common, though I do it to keep my living nightmare a secret. Guess I can't judge him too much, I was asked to stay out of it. Sighing I shake my head leaving. Going into the dining room I notice a lot of old papers. Old Hylian too. Going through them I realize these are about love, specifically curses, and love sickness. Not exactly the fairy tale kind more like the kidnapping kind... Ok there's something up with that kid.

After a long wait Shadow rushes in, proving he forgot I was going to be here. "So sorry Lord Vaati!" he says sitting in front of me. 

"Look I just want the written report, something I can just give Ganondorf and I'll leave. Just give me the biggest three events and I'll come back tomorrow for the written copy," I tell him crossing my legs under the table.

"Red's dead, I found the scraps of his tunic covered in blood with some flesh I'm assuming is his, after that not much happened..." he says like he was just talking about some kiddy crush. 

I just stare "fuck it you get tell to Ganon that, and why he's only finding out days later" I just get up and leave. I'm not getting into this mess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ganondorf pov.**

I tap the table tired of waiting, why is Vaati always late. Maybe I should be getting on him about that but scaring him off from me is the last thing I want to do.

"My King, Shadow Link has been requesting a meeting with you, he says Vaati asked him to go in his place," a servant, between the ages of 13 and 14 from her height and acne, says carefully standing by the door. 

"Tell him to get in here now before I decide to murder him." I order gripping and squeezing the end of my arm rest until it broke. The girl swallows and rushes to complete my order.

Shadow comes in, paperwork in hand. "Care to tell me exactly why The Wind Mage think he can just send someone in his place?!" I growl through grit teeth. 

"I waited to share crucial information, over the fact I couldn't truly confirm it. He wasn't going to let himself be blamed." He says ignoring my tone with a slight air of arrogance.

"And what exactly is this information _Shadow_ Link." I demand close to losing my temper. 

"I have reason to believe The Red Link is dead, I found his clothing bloody and ripped to shreds with flesh. No idea where the Blue one ran off too, but he as far as I am aware still alive and well." He tells me sliding the formal documents over.

"At least he had a good reason to avoid this, find the rest of his corpse and what killed him, until then I'll assume the parasite is alive." I send him out in a more stable mood. I need to have a little chat with Vaati. It's clear he doesn't see me as the superior in our (business) relationship. Even if I see him in a very different light I cannot allow such disrespect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vaati pov.**

I struggle to keep my eyes open. It's been like this for almost a day now but I can't risk it and go to sleep. Gufuu's trying to gain control. And I don't have anything that could contain him. He'll kill them. The captured leaders and whoever else he can get his hands on. Gulping down my seventh cup a tea from the last 6 hours alone, I work through the clutter, trying oh so desperately to find a charm.

I've had him since as long as I can remember. I've only ever told one person about him, Samaria, she worked at the orphanage I grew up in. She cared about me, she stood up for me when ever the other kids picked on me. She often let me stay in her room, we'd have tea and we talked. One day I brought up how I had these black outs, often for days. It ended up being brought up more, I told her I felt someone else, saw glimpses of what they did while in control. She suggested I leave a book out in my room, try to talk to him, that's how he found out I knew. Gufuu swore at me a lot, he started acting more openly, getting in fights, still Samaira went to our aid. I talked about our conversations a lot with her. One day he saw me showing her the book. She was going to help me, she saw the good in me, she saw the good in him....

But... He killed her, dragged her body to the river in the middle of the night. He left her by the shore with a note saying "Next time I won't cover ' _your_ ' mess."

Over the years I figured out how he did it. He went to her room and asked if they could have tea or something together, he had pretended to be me, he never actively did that before, he just didn't correct it. She must have gone to the bathroom or something, and he poisoned it. And then he just waited. He used me to kill her.

And then the cap messed us up. When I took it, we were fighting for control, I wanted him to stop from controlling me more than anything, I would have continued my training I do love magic, even if he was the final push to get me to become Elzo's apprentice. But I can't go back. I can never go back.

I got a little off topic there. How the cap messed us up was, it blurred the lines between us, so my memory of the apparent first time is foggy, and the second time I only had control for a hour tops during that run. I sabotaged him, as stupid as that sounds I couldn't let him continue his rein of genocide. He was going too far.

We only ever get glances at max of what the other is doing when in control. I'm grateful for that. He'd kill Alikin. He'd kill Agiza and Darunia. He'd kill everyone I care about, because that's how he controls me. By making sure there's no one who can help me. No one who would because he stains our hands with the few I let care about me, and then some.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ganondorf pov.**

Tapping the table I start getting impatient I sent a messenger to the Wind Palace a week ago. But Vaati wasn't there nor did his servants know of his where abouts. Growling I crush the glass in front of me. We're in a middle of concurring an entire world and he leaves without notice?! When he gets back I will make it clear to him that he can not and will not disrespect me again.

**Gufuu pov.**

Seems the little shit did everything in his power to stop me from hurting anyone. I'm almost impressed finding a desert temple and locking us in isn't exactly easy. I'll have to punish him of course. After all he should know by now that I make the rules not the other way around. I wonder how anyone takes the pathetic excuse of space seriously, he's weak, he's immature, and disobedient.

The puzzles here really are old and whatever 'boss' this place had, has clearly been taken care of already. Getting to the entrance really is too time consuming and tedious. Changing forms into my one eye I break through the sandy walls. Seems whoever built it didn't plan on anyone just breaking through.

Now how should I punish my lesser? Kill anyone I find? Fun but that won't get the point across. This needs to be personal, to reintroduce the fear into him. After all if I have to share my body with someone, at the very least I'm having some fun with them. Oh how I wish I could see it. His despair, how I can get him to quake in fear, and cry like a child, I'll find my satisfaction one day, but for now I'll just have to wait.

Oh I know what to do. I may not be able to find them, but I know where they used to live.

**Time skip**

**Vaati** **pov** **.**

No... He burned it. He burned it all down. Tears begin to freely flow down my cheeks. He burned down Picori Forest.... I really can't escape him, can I... Sitting down I bury my face into my knees, and let it all go. No matter what I'm going to be dictated by him. He got his wish and so much more. I couldn't even get him out of me...


	12. Chapter 12

**Vaati pov.**

I've been here for at least a week. It's been raining for at least two days now. Not that it matters Magic has a habit of protecting it's person at least from rudimentary things such as rain. But right now I wish I could get sick, I'm tired of feeling empty I'm tired of the guilt and dread. If I lose again I hope the hero actually ends me. I can't bare this curse anymore, but if I try to end us, He'll take over while we're still alive but I'm too weak to fight him.

Getting up the emotions come back in full force. So crying I start the walk back unable to bring myself to change form or use my magic in general. It takes me a moment to even bring myself to even look up. But I do and takes me 15 more minutes to bring myself up to it. 

"Master Vaati, Ganondorf has been demanding your presence for the last three days, I strongly advise you meet his demand." The Darknut guard tells me following me. I ignore him just going into my room.

I brush my hair changing my clothes, I have to pretend I'm okay. Gufuu will just hurt me more if I don't. I wash my face before creating a portal to the Dark World. A few Gerudo look over at me, I swear one of the younger looking ones just smirked at me as I passed by.

Going in I can feel his gaze go over me, I push down my shiver and my emotions saying "I was told you wanted to see me," 

"I've noticed a few problems. You lack respect and seriousness." He tells me through grit teeth. "First it was constantly being late, then you disappeared for over a week. In the middle of a Damn War!" he raises his voice. 

"I don't work for you, I agreed to work with you, not under you." I remind him, I was very adamant over that detail, that I would act in his place but never officially under him.

He growls stepping foreword, I look up at him "Vaati, This will be your Last and Only Warning. I'm a lot stronger than you, and it's in your best interest that you don't find out from personal experience."

**Ganondorf pov.**

I keep my face stern until I notice the tears starting to form. I shouldn't have threatened him. I wasn't planning on it, I just lost control. He's still very young, even if he's an adult. 

"Vaati..." I say his name much more gentle, moving towards him. He seems like he realizes something, mumbling what I can only assume is an excuse to leave, creating a portal. I grab his wrist before he can leave, he looks up at me in complete terror. 

"Look I'm sorry, I-" 

"I have to go. Just let me go..." He says voice just above a whisper.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ganondorf** **pov.**

I need to set up another meeting, I need to see him, and if he's ok. Not to mention I need to discuss how we're going to get rid of the final Link. And I've collected enough power to start sending cursed allies into Hyrule. And I still need to find some people for my Gerudo servants to breed with. So that is also an important challenge. So needless to say I have a lot on my plate.

"Guards, bring me a messenger!" I shout impatient. I hear their foot steps and I sigh. 

What do I even say to him? Sorry I yelled at you for no reason. Yeah no, I don't apologize and it wouldn't work anyway. I go to my throne irritated at my to do list. Adjusting myself to go over the details of the meeting.

The Gerudo walks in he hair to short for a ponytail, but too long for our traditional fashions. "My King, what do you need?" She asks with a bow. 

"I need you to set up a meeting within the week, all my allies to third class importance must be there. Must be at least five hours long, so get the kitchen ready to feed them. Also you need some new breeding partners, have everyone complete a survey on what they want for that." I tell her as she slowly fills out a list.

"Alright, what should I say the meeting is for?" She asks looking up at me when she's done. 

"Final details of defeating Hyrule, and start of the invasion." I tell her getting irritated. 

She nods heading out "I'll tell the kitchen to start working on dinner," she adds while leaving. I shake my head I can feel a headache forming.

I can't wait to get out of here, there's barely any food and the water is polluted always needing to be filtered. Hyrule has the materials I need for my people and allies, the first time I got greedy, and ignorant. Can't change the past, but I will admit I made some stupid mistakes. But seems like I finally found a reliable ally.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vaati pov.**

I tie up my hair in a set of ponytails, covering them in black Chu Chu jelly to hide my lilac hair. I move to the make up I snuck in, I cover my face and neck with the itchy paste, and I paint my lips. I'll be wearing gloves so they won't notice my skin. Next is the outfit, I take the reddish dress (with fake breasts), stepping into it and zipping it up. It feels weird to say the least, but I need it as my disguise. I get the stockings, gloves and boots on, now my only problem is my eyes, but I'll deal.

I teleport to what I know to be a witches hideout. I found it through countless stories of the witch selling potions and protection charms to the Hylians. I rub some dirt on myself before entering the women's possible line of sight. Going to the house I'm amazed by how incredibly hidden it is. If it weren't for my picori blood I wouldn't be able to see it, no wonder it hasn't been destroyed by the Dark Forces, because only the picori and those who they guide can see it.

It's long leafy branches hold a mixture of smokes that twist through it in weaves of color. The smoke comes from small holes in the bark overlapping to hide the system. The thin windows between the pieces of bark are hidden in waves of ivy. The door covered by a layer of vines, and an upward roof, most likely leading into a stairway.

Going in I'm surrounded by the many coloured stained bottles dangling from ropes, clinking together as a some breeze goes through them. 

"Oh so my little friends are still out there, guiding my costumers to me!" A feminine and aged voice calls in victory coming behind a dividing shelf. 

"Yeah..." I say making sure my voice is soft and higher pitched. She comes around her back hunched over, most likely from years of working above hot potions, and searching through spell books. Her hair a dark thick grey with the occasional streak, pulled into a big messy bun. Her clothes stained dark in splashes of various colors. Wrinkles made obvious with her large toothy smile, and eyes with many years of wisdom painted in pine green.

She motions type to sit in a small chair in front of her cauldron. "Let me guess; a healing potion for a loved one?" I shake my head a small chuckle escaping me. 

"Than some sort of love charm?" She offers next gesturing to a display of cheerful looking charms.

"It is a charm... but it's for my friend... every now and then he... changes, like someone else entirely, and this other person is violent. The two of them never remember what they did as the other person, all I want is a charm they can wear so that they are visibly different..." I tell her praying to the Goddesses that they take pity on me and not let Gufuu see or hear this.

"Oh dearie, I'll need a bit of their blood, hair and black Chu Chu jelly, for this, don't suppose you have that," she tells me a pinch of sadness in her voice. There's no way I can leave without that charm 

"It's me!... *she looks at me surprised* the charm is for me..." I tell her. "Oh Dearie, I'm sorry... I'll get to making it right away, you were very brave to come to me," she rubs my back, before collecting a dozen bottles and a rose pendant.

She sets the wood under the cauldron on fire mixing the various liquids together. She adds an oak leaf making it turn a brilliant red. "Now for the blood!" She says with energy taking my hand and slicing a blade upon my palm. I wince but other wise don't care. 

"I may have a bottle of black jelly left other wise come back in three days." She tells me allowing the pot to bubble. 

"I have Black Chu Chu Jelly..." I tell her gaining a perplexed look. I cut a small piece from my bangs rubbing off the thick coating.

"Vaati!" She shouts in realization. 

"Wait, wait, wait... I wasn't lying! I need this charm!" I quickly fire back. 

She glares at me "why should I help you forest burner?..." 

"Because... Gufuu burned the forest to hurt me, he kills or other wise disposes of anyone who could help me. And... I found a picori at Death Mountain... his name's Alikin and If Gufuu finds out about him, he'll kill him too... If he found out I was doing this... I don't know what he'll do to hurt me..." I tell her tears drifting down my face likely taking my make up with it.

"Fine but this is the only help you'll ever get from me." She takes the hair I cut throwing it into the pot. She scoops a bit into a bottle, dumping the rose charm, on a bracelet in. "Don't touch it for three moons, if you do, it'll be useless." She tells me, handing it to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vaati pov.**

Sighing I watch the clock tick down just a minute until I can take it out of the bottle and put it on. I wrote in the message book what it is and that I don't know what exactly it's going to do. He's definitely going to curse me out until I'm crying. But if it allows us to have different physical builds he'll love it, so he won't punish me. I open the spell book, it's all minor weak spells with little effects but their effective in their jobs.

The clock finishes it's long count down and I take it out. Flipping through the book I already know what spell I need. 

Finding it I read the description and precautions aloud, "Tighr Ane Skni: This spell makes an object unable to be removed from the person wearing it. To begin the spell place it in front of you, repeat the words. Get it on you as quickly as possible the spell activates in ten minutes. I look at it chanting the words "The sun so deep fills the passing of the moon and its days. Make time pass and seal this object to me and allow nothing to take it from me, Alik ta ne." I slip it on locking it against my skin.

I hold the side of my head feeling woozy. This better just be a side affect....

_(Vaati passes out)_

**Time skip**

**Ganondorf pov.**

Where is Vaati the meeting started an hour ago. I couldn't have scared him that bad... could I? A darknut a common soldier among my army but none are meant to ever interrupt any meetings. And those designs are not of my warriors. 

A Gerudo follows him "My King, I told him he couldn't come but he wouldn't listen and was undeterred." She reports

Ghirahim speaks up first, "I'll get rid of him, Ganondorf," he gets up. 

The darknut unfazed speaks "I'm here to inform that my Master Vaati is unable to attend the meeting. I am to inform only the King Ganondorf on why." He says standing firm clearly unaware on who I am or who anyone else is for that matter.

"Of course it's one of _Vaati's_." Ghirahim hisses going back to his seat. I get up, something is definitely wrong if he sent a darknut here in the middle of meeting rather than just send a note explaining his absent. I go into the hall sending the worker away and closing the door. 

"What is his reason?" I ask careful to mask my emotions. 

"He was found passed out in his room. We believe he had mishandled a spell, as a magic book was opened, he is otherwise believed to be alright. I shall take my leave now." He informs me, leaving me stunned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow pov.**

I hate being the only other high ranker that can enter Hyrule. Because Vaati has disappeared without warning or explanation and has collapsed when he was suppose to be at a major meeting. I don't blame him for the second one, just the shitty timing. This will be our first proper conversation, we haven't had to interact for more than a few minutes, and I have much better things to do.

I have been to his palace to drop off stuff though, checked on them a couple times as well. Going in I put the files down on his desk like I was told to and wait. He comes in, somethings off, his birthmark is less prominent, and he has a dark circle around his left eye. There's a small list of minor changes mainly a charm on his right wrist. It's a rose on a silvery bracelet.

Never thought I'd ever see anyone on our side wearing anything remotely related to a charm, or friendship bracelet. Mainly because pretty much everyone in our army, has no where to put such a thing. Next other than miss bitch face Veran, we have virtually no females. We also lack drag queens no matter how strange everyone is.

He looks at me a look of hate in his eyes. I keep my face clear of my worry speaking "Ganon sent me to give you a run down of the meeting you missed, as well as a physical copy," he seems to gain his composer standing straight up with an air of self appointed superiority. He seems taller... by a good inch at least.

"Alright what do I need to know." He demands his voice is a lot deeper. From what little I know, Lord Vaati doesn't have a twin, but somethings definitely up. 

"First off any healthy, fit, Hylian males, are to go to Ganon, his Gerudo workers need new people to breed with. Second Lord Yuga and Madam Veran are working on getting into Hyrule. Lastly, for whatever reason King Ganondorf wants to talk to you once you feel better. I'll be on my way." I tell him quickly something telling me to get out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this isn't our planet

**Vaati pov.**

Waking up I look at the clock, 9 pm. Well I've missed the meeting, that is assuming that I haven't been out for day(s). Getting up I start mumbling a simple Astronomical spell. In front of me a copy of our solar system, the five gas planets flowing the edge of my room, our sun roaring in the middle. I look to Chikyu's position, three days.

Sighing I get up, better check my office to see if anything came in. Teleporting there, I find an opened envelope, so Gufuu was in control before I woke up. Looking over it I silently hope the Goddesses hear my plea. If Gufuu knows what is happening and this bracelet was a scam, than nothing will stop him in his runs of genocide.

I look in the mirror to see if there's any changes. My mark is still present, all of my changes are little. Like I'm an inch shorter, like I wasn't short enough already.... My ears are longer, more like my picori form. Also closer to my picori form, is my nose, it's less noticeable and smaller, going smoothly into my cheeks. I did change.

Though I do wonder how it changed Gufuu?

I need to repay the witch. Supplies would be best for her, with the forest picori either dead... or hopefully just scattered, I doubt she's able to get enough. I also have access to supplies that can't be obtained in Hyrule. So I'll gather up my excess supplies and deliver it to her. I'll ask if she's seen any, survivors.

Getting up I go into the kitchen, Alikin will need more food. Not to mention I'm quite hungry myself.

It's always been a challenge to hide certain differences between me and Gufuu. A big one being I hate meat, and love fresh berries my favorite being black berries. Though they became my second favorite when Elzo came back with a Foreign fruit. He called it a pomegranate. Back on topic, Gufuu hates fruit and adores meat heavy dishes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vaati pov.**

I get ready to go to talk to Ganon, it's been three weeks since our last talk. I don't know whether or not, it's for official business or if it's something else. My logical thinking says he would only send for me over business. But I don't know how to describe it... it's like the air around me is telling me it's not. So I'm conflicted.

I open the portal eyeing that my bracelet is the same safe shade. Swallowing the seed of doubt inside my mind I go in, no turning back now I guess. I'm greeted by the cold night air of the Dark World. The transition of autumn turning into winter mirrors this air. Truth be told I've gotten rather fond of it, it's soothing in a way. Than again I've always loved 'crappy' weather.

I enter the castle ignoring that one Gerudo's stare. I recognize her, she was quite interested in me while I was staying here, at least I assume so from the amount of times I caught her staring at me. Probably due to either my strange form, or she has an interest in magic. I feel bad that I don't know her name, but right now I can only hope she hasn't noticed the changes.

Entering Ganon's office he has his back turned to me looking out the window. "Ganondorf I came just as you asked," I announce that lump coming back just to fuck with me. He turns facing me, looks at me skeptically. From his gaze, I can tell he knows something is different, but can't put his finger on it.

He talks to me about minor details, details that hold no real value. Not in the sense he's making sure it's me, but in the sense that he's just filling time. "Could you stop wasting time. It feels degrading, so please just tell me why you called me here," I snap after what had to be at least 15 minutes. 

He stays quite for a moment "I needed to know you didn't hold a grudge from the last time you came here," he tells me, in his voice it's a half truth.

"First off I don't, you're not even the reason I left like that." He looks up surprised at that, I shouldn't have said that, but I have to go with that. "Second I can tell in your voice it's more than that. I'm not a child, and I won't allow myself to be treated as such." I put my foot down on the matter waiting for him to finish. 

"You really want to know why I called you here?..." he asks his voice painfully slow. 

I look at him point blank "Yes."

Within a second his lips are on mine. My mind goes blank as I just stare past him. After he pulls away I teleport before a word can be said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Vaati pov.**

It's been a month, it's now my third month free from the sword. I haven't talked to him since he kissed me. I've limited any contact between us, only writing basic reports I have to send to him. Shadow has realized something has happen but for whatever reason has never voiced anything about it. I myself have no idea what to think.

Today he sent a letter stating that there's a meeting tonight. I know its true purpose is to force me to see him again. I just need something that will demand my attention the second the meeting ends. Damn bastard made sure I just got it so I'd have as little time as possible on this. No wonder he's known as the king of darkness, he's willing to pull any dirty trick.

And I have nothing with it being only four hours away. I swear again letting my head hit the desk in frustration. Maybe I should just quit this job, find a new country, and go undercover. The only problem there is Gufuu, first he'd find a way to make him tell him why. Then he'd do everything in his power to get Ganon to rape me.

I'll just come up with some bullshit if he asks to see me in private.... I sigh giving up. I can't be in a relationship... Not with Gufuu... not after all I've done...

**Ganondorf pov.**

I hold my head in my hands with worry. Why was there so much terror in his eyes? I need to talk to him and that need grows everyday. I've felt sick since then, because I know he's probably thinking I was going to the worst. And I don't know how to fix any of this, so I need to take this gamble before the deal has been completed.

I've only invited him and anyone who has seen the Blue Link to find out where he is. That was the point of this meeting, though it's unnecessary I needed some reason to call him here. So let the show begin.

\---

I'm take my seat ready to push on any excuse Vaati makes on to Shadow. When the two arrives I tell them to sit in their usual spots dispute the lack of people. The lowest being that failure of a ghost. "Big poe I see the Red hero didn't kill you completely. Anymore failures you survive from, will land you in the dungeon." I remind him. That is the cost of failing me so massively.

After the meeting Vaati just waits, I'm shocked. Seeing that he starts a teleportation spell, I grab his shoulder and say the four simple words "We need to talk," He sighs giving up gets up and heads to the library. Seems fair that he chooses where we talk all things considered.

"Why'd you do it? Why did you kiss me?" He asks clearly holding a smoke bomb in his hand. 

"Because when I first saw you I was expecting another power hungry idiot without a plan." I close the door so no one else will over hear us. 

"So you were expecting a muscular empty head. So far you ain't making me want to be anywhere near you ever again." He states almost growling.

"But you weren't, you appeared physically weak, without any muscle or training to hand to hand combat. But everything you do has a plan. If I had sent anyone else to take over the Gorons they would have either failed. Or would have killed at least half of them. You barely killed any, kept the leaders alive, and apologized. They know what the usual is and they respect you," I tell him next, his anger seems to lessen throughout that bit.

"So you think because I'm a mystery who has brought success to you, that dating me will ensure my help in the future. So you see me as a tool, or you're bored and crave something unexpected." He says not at all pleased. 

"It started as the second, but I became in infatuated with you the more I knew," I tell him.

"Give me one reason to stay." He demands sick with my answers. 

"Give me one week to prove I genuinely want to date you for real, and not for something different or any other gain, please." I plea to him as my last card. 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first combined chapter


	20. Chapter 20

**Ganondorf pov.**

Alright I called him for a date and my subtle bits of attention to detail. I had an extra outfit made for him in his imperial violet. I got the Dekus to collect berries from Faron Woods. And had a few of my Gerudo workers look up old traditional recipes with the food collected. So that's the easy part, because I already know those bits.

The hard part is getting him to see I genuinely like him and am not a psychotic freak about him. I can call him here as much as I want until the end of the week. That was the deal, one week to prove to him I have legitimate feelings for him. That it isn't a bored psychopath wanting to be entertained. Or that he isn't just a tool to me either.

Vaati enters the room, seems he isn't treating this as just another meeting. The ends of his sleeves were a bit wider and his pants reached to just above the floor. His hair was also done up a little, with the two bits he keeps in front of his ears braided, a little charm earring on his right ear, and a dangling one in his left. Within Gerudo culture among civilians a right ear piercing means one's straight, left a lesbian and both automatically means bisexual. I doubt he knows anything about it though.

He sits across from me as the food comes in a powdered pastry filled with berries. He seems surprised, but cuts into it and frowns. 

I frown as well a bit disappointed "Where did they get these berries?" He asked picking up a blue berry and tasting it before spitting it out onto his napkin. 

"I sent some Dekus from the Lost Woods into Faron woods, why?" I ask confused. 

"Right outside the Lost Woods?" He asks looking at me. 

"Yeah... partly? What's the problem?" I ask a bit disappointed.

"These are Night Shade berries not blueberries, I know right outside the Lost Woods it's easy to find them... they're poisonous..." he tells me. My eyes widen, fuck, please don't be deadly! 

"They're often mistaken and because of their sweet taste they can easily kill those who eat them. You're going to need activated charcoal for anyone who already ate this...." he tells me with an awkward smile as I get up and leave the room to fix this mistake.


	21. Chapter 21

**Vaati pov.**

He invited me back to the Dark Castle again, I asked if anyone ate it and apparently 10 did. All of them are on bed rest now. He did ask about the hallucinations, which I told him were another bad effect of the berries. He told me he also yelled at the deku that got them. I just told him they have a very different diet than Gerudo, and that they rarely see Hylians there, so they likely didn't know they were poisonous to us.

But he's going to try showing me more of the Dark World because dinner failed miserably. I'm guessing he has something planned for each day he has, until I make my decision. He's probably thinking that yesterday definitely ruined his chances. It doesn't because I know he didn't know. And the fact that he immediately went to help anyone who did eat it, actually gave me a little bit of respect for him. But I ain't telling him that, he doesn't need the ego boost.

So I get ready to go, dressing for my lack of knowledge of the terrain, so I actually wear proper shoes and make sure that I'm wearing durable clothes. It's probably just going to be a town or local woods but better to be prepared. Because Murphy law states if you prepare for it, it won't happen. But if you don't prepare for it, it will fucking happen.

So I create a portal to the Dark Castle. Entering there are a few clearly worried guards and the rest are probably just better at hiding it. One voice stands out though, based on it coming from two casual people I assume to be on break.

"I heard he ordered the berries to impress a date" the first girl says wearing a pink outfit. 

"Yeah lucky bitch he doesn't even do that for the high ranking Lords in meetings." Lady number two says in a condescending tone. But either a) these demons are jealous or otherwise annoyed at the favoritism. Or b) Ganon told them to start saying shit like this when I arrived. But I don't know, so I just won't think about it. The two continue to put in comments about how this was going to distract him in a very sexual tone, to she must be a complete slut, I don't see it as a bad thing, but yeah...

I just leave to meet up with Ganondorf. For the time being there is no way anyone else is knowing this is a date. As far as everyone else is concerned; I never left the Wind Palace yesterday. And this is just Ganon being bored and showing around an ally.

Entering the room Ganon's talking to a guard member. I wait for them to finish, not speaking or announcing my presence. It's just about what needs to be done today and that he won't be here ecteria. I thought he'd do this earlier, but then again he never gave me a time to arrive to begin with. So he must have thought I'd be coming later.

He finishes up still not noticing me when the guard is dismissed. Rather than say anything I might as well watch. I give a little evil grin. Changing into my picori form I also use my magic to get on to the table. He being an adult has no way of seeing me like this. He wonders around the room a little mumbling something I can't quite hear.

Getting bored I wait for him to turn around and turn back pretending to have just teleported there. "Oh Vaati you're here," he says a little surprised I shrug getting off the table (which I was sitting on). 

"I have my stuff, I assume you're ready to go," I say in a friendly voice. 

He nods grabbing what looked to be a backpack. Before telling me to follow him.

We enter a stable. "I've never ridden before," I tell him with a smile I've only seen horses once, about three months into my apprenticeship Ezlo needed their hair for a potion. But I quite liked them and wanted to see them again, but with Gufuu... I never had time to indulge myself with anything other than Ezlo's lessons and my research. A few perk up at our arrival Ganon goes to the back. He won't be able to ride any of these horses, he's much too big. So he must have something else for himself.

A giant horse rushes too me, I fall down putting my arm up in defense. But the horse never kicks me. Calming down a little I look up to see the horse sniffing me, in curiosity. Sighing in relief I put my arm down to start getting up. 

The horse starts nuzzling me. Ganon rushes in clearly worried but quickly turns to shock "He kicks anyone who comes near him..." I shrug animals tend to like us picori. Other than fucking cuccos, I swear those are proof pure evil exists. 

"Maybe he thinks I'm a child, few animals ever hurt them," I come up with in a joking tone to disguise the truth. Ganon pulls the horses reigns to a feeding pen, that horse can definitely take him. "What's his name?" I ask looking around the stables. 

"Galloughs,"

Ganon leads a smaller female horse out from its stable. She's a brown almost purple coat with a platinum blond mane, tail, and hoofs. She comes up to me sniffing me. "She's not fully grown" Ganon tells me. 

"Meaning we can't go for as long, but she's the calmest out of the horses that you're tall enough to ride without training," he tells me as a worker puts her saddle on her. I nod in understanding.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vaati pov.**

Getting on the horse I learn to be Rozu, we head off. It's a decent pace allowing me to admire the scenery and Ganon to make a few comments every now and then. "I'm going to take you into a town nearby," he informs me having Galloughs walk by the river. It's fast enough that it wouldn't be a pleasant swim, but slow enough that you can go right by it without having to worry.

Looking into the river I can see some large fish swimming down, likely heading to a lake or deeper part. Entering the town the first thing I notice is just how much of the space isn't utilized. I've done my own research, and those spice plants would do much better if they were grown from hanging baskets or a roof garden. Ganon leads me over to what looks to be a small restaurant the sign saying open. "Are you hungry?" He asks. 

"A little, have you been here before?" I ask back curious. 

"No, figured it would be something new for both of us," he says with a little grin.

Smart move, Ganon, smart move.

Entering I notice that it appears to be just an adjusted home. The stairs to the actual living room, hidden just passed the line to the kitchen. With one big room, the faint remains of a removed wall, allowing for four tables, my anxiety perking up a little. The Picori have the superstition that when there's a group of four, one will go bad, die, etc. That's one of the biggest reasons I hate the four sword. That and it could of fucking helped me. I could have been free of Gufuu. But of course it only exists for a mentally stable person. Probably breaks that sane person when it gets put back too.

I honest want to bring Ezlo back from the dead to yell at him for it. Because I honestly cried because of that shit. Sorry for the rant.

Sitting down a young teenager enters the main area surprised when she sees Ganon. "H- how can I help you?" She asks placing two written copies of the menu. 

"Could I get a water," I ask giving a polite smile. 

"Of course we'll just have to boil some more water, takes about ten minutes, is that ok?" 

I frown for a second "I'm fine with waiting but a little concern if the water isn't filtered as well,"

"What makes you say that?" She asks a little curious. "Filter it before boiling, to get rid of chunks and small bits of metal and none biological material not quite visible, boiling only takes care of anything living," I tell her with her nodding. 

"I could show you how to make one, I grew up in the woods and for awhile had quite the problem with worm eggs and lithium," I offer, no wonder they want to enter Hyrule, the practices don't fight off the deadly factors here. The organization is shit.

"Well it would help us but only if king Ganondorf doesn't mind me stealing you away," she says careful with her words, he is the king after all. 

He reluctantly nods clearly not wanting me to go but a tad bit curious. "It should only take about five minutes, to show and write down," I say following her into the kitchen. 

"I need some sort of tub, glass will make it easier to tell when it needs to be replaced, a clean sock, small rocks, and some layered fabric," she goes upstairs getting the supplies placing them on the counter.

"Another tip, I'm not an expert but, from what I've read those common sages would do well in some handing pots and make the dining room a little more friendly," I tell her genuinely wanting to help.


	23. Chapter 23

**Vaati pov.**

Today's the last date with Ganon.

*Day one, we had a failed familiar meal.

*Day two, country side outing, rather successful.

*Day three, lakeside walk, simple, not horribly over done, isolated. Everything was great other than falling into the lake. Gufuu was trying to come out and I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping. Slip right on in, I told him I had a headache I was fighting. I had to lie to keep that I'm a picori secret. If they knew I didn't need a charm to see the truth there would be a lot more blood lost. But overall it was great.

*Day four, he gave me a couple lessons on horse back riding, I'm becoming pretty fond of Rozu. I found out real quick that Galloughs has no spare energy to go into short sprints. Rozu is quite good at them though, so horse wise I could easily have Rozu out run him. If only I could do that with Gufuu.

*Day five, I don't know how he did it, but he captured a lot of animals so I could see them. I'm a little bit concerned on how exactly he got them. But they weren't hurt or very upset. They just seemed very confused and a little bored. I did ask him about it, told me he's going to make a zoo. So he just dodged it.

*Day six, he gave me a gift told me not to open it unless I accepted. Fucker. He knows how the cat died. And he also could have been assuming that because I'm young I'm more likely to crack. As long as today's date goes well I will be opening it but I hated the damn timing and nature of this.

And now I'm to get ready for our last unofficial date. And I don't have a clue what's he planning. So I'm going to assume it's going to be a fancier event. It's just a gut feeling but it's all I have to go for. So I'm now looking for something fancy and functional.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vaati pov.**

Ok I need a moon tear. Says here I can get it from Termina. Ok now I need to figure out where the fuck that is, and how to get to it. I do a little research grabbing a book I took from the destroyed library. I turn to page 57:

_Termina_   
_A world connected_ _to_ _Hyrule. Non Goddess dependent, with_ _how_ _it was formed not entirely known. While it is highly speculated to have many small unnoticeable doors to it, the only_ _confirmed_ _one was found in the Lost Woods._

Fuck I can't just go to get it now, looks like my Hogo-Sha cat will have to be put on hold. But there isn't a lot to do anymore. Ganon has given me any new jobs being that we only know one of the Links to be alive. I think Shadow ran into Gufuu before I got the charm as he doesn't want to be anywhere near me. Alikin and my two prisoners all need some alone time.

So trying to keep myself occupied I found some old Sheikah research in the castle ruins. It was all theoretical and only small individual devices were ever made, but it maybe able to create an independent life form out of non biological materials. Magic can already make life forms from metal, rocks, etc, but they die the second their creators no longer power them. They likely could have been decades, centuries even, ahead if not for all the 'King has ordered us to stop blank research.' So this is big to say the least. That's why I must keep it secret, mainly from Gufuu, but Ganon and the others as well. We are still technically in a war, and in war any and all weapons are used.

The Sheikah are our second biggest enemy. They are strong, but are more dangerous with their, speed, stealth, and smarts. They have conducted many grey studies that even the royal family doesn't know about. Like how the Lense of Truth and Mask of Truth, both use picori blood. Though only dead ones they found, it still shows just how dark they can go. But No matter what they serve Princess Zelda. So if we somehow found a way to get Zelda on our side in some form, we would get them as well.

I guess for the time being it would be best to look into exactly why they serve Zelda and report that back to Ganon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vaati pov.**

I think I'll spend some time with Rozu today while reading. Just a few hours while I research policies to use once we're fully in power. I need to start taking more management of the zora as well. It's kinda just we need __ fish by this __ date, and I have asked Agiza about their needs so I can make sure they stay healthy.

Grabbing my book bag I go through my portal making it to the front door of Ganon's castle. I look up at it admiring the black carved design. I will have to ask him who designed and made it. I pass by the court yard I love the flowers and spices growing there. I take a moment to sniff this one petal black flower.

Getting to the stables I go in and find the young lass. I pet her snout and lean a little into it. It's been so long since I got to spend time with animals. I think I was nine when I was banned from playing with the animals. Gufuu stabbed one of the sparrows and left me to face all the consequences. I didn't even know what he did until after a month.

I pull up a haystack to sit down on, Rozu bumps me a little and I pet the side of her neck. "I just have to do a little research," I tell her calmly pulling my first book out, and starts reading. It's rather calming being around animals again. They don't hurt without reason unlike all the 'upper' species I know.

Soon I heard some shuffling from one of the further stalls

I get up slowly putting my books away curious. Exiting the stall Rozu tries to follow me, but I quietly tell her not to. I go over and find Ganondorf with his horse, Galloughs, feeding him. "Calm down, it won't kill you to wait two minutes," he says jokingly. I watch as he pets his horses side in respect putting the food hooked to the stall door. I watch finding it sweet, after a few minutes Ganon still hasn't realized I'm watching him...

He really doesn't notice shit...


	26. Chapter 26

**Ganondorf pov.**

Getting up is always a pain, because you can already sense the stupidity that's going to happen. And I know it's going to come from Zant this time. I even know the how because the lower ranking Poes are gossiping about how pissed he is at Vaati for being the one in charge of the invasion this time. Now I need to have someone waiting on the sidelines when he gets his petty ass kicked.

I don't know what I did to put the idea in his head, but it's there now. And this idea is that he was somehow was my favorite or best henchman. He wasn't, he just has one valuable ability. The ability to create large barriers so separate large areas at moments notice. That's the one thing that gives him any advantage against the rest of my henchmen.

It isn't even that unique. Ghirahim the other one with their panties in a bunch. Can create smaller barriers. But he to can create barriers. Not as large as Zant. But he can create barriers up to my shoulder length. Never horizontal, I don't know if it's an actual limitation, or he's doing it to be even more of a prick. I can't tell and I honestly don't want to know.

Most of my failures of henchman have let it go by now. They were all grumbling how he hasn't done anything to prove he could take over Hyrule. Apparently no one read the history books mentioning his two almost successful takeovers of Hyrule. Then it was about how he wasn't needed, like how I needed Zant in the Twilight. At least there was some logic in that.

Now the complaints are only coming in about once a week. It's still irritating how they won't even say to Vaati's face, and now they stopped saying it to me. I know they're still talking that shit. I hear my guards gossiping about it all the fucking time. Now the big thing is that he hasn't done anything to prove that he's loyal to me or the group.

Needless to say they know nothing about our relationship. And that's how it's staying. Don't need them thinking it's only to trick me, or some other bullshit. So yeah, Vaati and I have no plans today, work wise or otherwise. And I know something stupid is going to happen today.


	27. Chapter 27

**Vaati pov.**

Getting to the Dark Castle a lot of workers are rushing about. Now if it was just the gerudo I could assume it was some big party or meal. But there's darknuts, dekus, stalfos, and lizafos too. I've been here enough times to know that Ganon doesn't have any stalfos and lizafos on his personal estate, only Gerudo, darknuts to guard the outer wall, and a hand full of dekus for the garden. So for those other two parties to be there, someone else had to bring them here.

I pull one of the gerudo aside "Sorry to interrupt you, but I am suppose to be meeting with Ganon, could you tell me where to find him?" I ask hoping I wasn't stopping her from doing anything important or urgent. 

She rolls his eyes swearing to herself before answering "The meeting room, there's an emergency meeting"

She walks away, and I start heading to the meeting room. If there's an emergency I should probably find out what it is. Or at the very least make sure Ganon's aware we need to reschedule as we were going to go over what happens when this is all over. So that's kinda important, and after living with Ezlo who already tended to forget crap, would never, ever, remember to reschedule anything.

Entering they all seem shocked to see me, probably because they were very clearly in the middle of something. 

"Wow over an hour late, new record" Ghirahim sneers at me. 

"I was never contacted about there being a meeting, I came here because me and Ganon needed to discuss a few things. I had asked what one of the worker's where he was, and she said here, I am curious about what the emergency is," I tell him beginning to get sick of his bullshit.

"Zant tried to take over the Twilight Realm and got captured. Pretty much all of us are stuck in the Dark World, the few who aren't, mainly Yuga are not equipped to handle the Twilight Realm at all" He tells me not seeming to care a lot. 

"I could do it" This definitely gets their attention.

"What?" Ghirahim said a hint of anger hidden within the shock. I know they don't like me. I know that I'm barely moving out of hatred for them. Ghirahim and Zant being the worst about it. But I can get Zant out. I've never been banished from a world, all I ever got was being sealed into the sword, no need for banishing me.

"I can enter the Twilight Realm, I'm not banished from, or bonded to any worlds, all I need is a portal. My second strongest magic is changing form, so I can deal with the transformations entering the Twilight causes. All I need is someone to make a portal to it," I point out not being smug just truthful.

"That's a great idea, I could supply you with some stronger weapons for the trip" Ganon puts in after I finish. I smile it's nice to have someone support me. Gufuu always told me I was a useless leech. And he destroyed any trust Ezlo had in me so I was just brushed aside. For a while I genuinely thought that I was, and I had to pull myself out of the depression and suicidal thoughts all on my own.

"A sword would be best, I'm most experienced with that, but I do plan on taking some small knives" I tell Ganon with a little smile. 

"That should be easy enough, but I need to know how long the sword needs to be," Ganon tells me not paying attention to the other people in the room. 

"Boss?..." One of them presses a bit weirded out. 

"What?" He immediately sounds pissed off. 

Fuck "You just seemed to be shutting us all out..." it's Agahnim that's saying it. 

"Well excuse me for paying attention to my most successful damn partner I've got." He hisses out.

"Not a long blade, I don't plan on taking the Realm over to be blunt, I don't have time to help with that and Zant certainly can't at the moment." I try to diffuse it a little bit. 

"Of course, our focus is Hyrule for the time being, no need to spread my troops too thin," he says a little surprised but hides it going with my idea. 

"I should be ready to do it tonight, assuming no unexpected surprises turn up" I tell them hoping Gufuu ain't the surprise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vaati pov.**

Getting into the twilight Realm I'm amazed by the floating stripes and islands without a ground below them. I wander around loving the the darkness always just on the edge of night. Yet the sky is so pale. I give myself a moment to enjoy it before starting to search for the castle I was told to go to.

I start walking looking for a large building. What qualifies as castle in different realms don't necessarily have the same features. So size is likely the most consistent way I can think of. Most of the stages are just clear of structures, with just a few Twili on each. None of them have noticed me so that's good.

Spotting a large structure, I smirk teleporting over to it. I was given a description of the princess by Ganon. Deep flame hair, pupils -somehow that's a distinguishing feature- and not a lot of clothes. Surprising because what I can tell from what I've seen, their clothes are loose and cover everything but the hands and face.

Going in I ignore the guards pointed weapons at me. Finally I can see why pupils would matter, these guys have none. 

"I'm here to ask your princess something. I don't want to harm you or her." I tell them calmly. Reluctantly they allow me to go in weapons still pointed at me should I try anything. 

"Who are you?" the woman in either the tightest jacket, or 100% nude asks. 

"My name is Vaati, I would like to agree not to lie to each other," I don't see any reason to so might as well use it as a deal. 

"Alright, Vaati, what exactly are you here for, who sent you?" She asks crossing her legs and leaning back. 

"I'm working with Ganon, We currently have no interest in the Twilight Realm, I'm just here to drag Zant's ass back." I tell her not breaking eye contact to make it clear I'm not lying.

"Is this a joke to you?" the guards have put their weapons closer to me. 

"No, I don't wish to harm anyone, but I will if I have to. But at the very least I promise not to kill any of your people." I tell her fully prepared to fight. She gives the word and I knock the weapons out of their hands, with a simple spell.

"Last chance," I tell her as she shouts. I teleport away, going into a lower level. Prisons are kept low, makes escaping a lot harder because you have to be inside the building.

I guessed right and find him in the bottom cell running very audible.

**Zant pov.**

Sitting in the cell I hear the door opening. I look up seeing the very short interloper, Vaati. "I'm here to get your ass back into the Dark World," he tells me ignoring my glare. 

"How did you even know I was here?" I ask getting up. 

"Ganon had a meeting, on who was going to do it."

I hear the loud stomping of the guards and I snap out of my hate and go to leave. Vaati uses some sort of spell on them freezing them in place. Walking right past them. I didn't know that was possible. Vaati doesn't say anything about it just remaining calm. He goes into a hallway covered by an illusion looking like a normal wall.

He finds my stuff tossing it to me before teleporting us both out of the palace. "It's best that we wait an hour before creating a portal" he tells me sitting on the edge of the island we ended up on.

"I thought that teleportation and portal spells were really easy for wind mages." I think out loud.

"I haven't yet made a portal to here. I can copy the signature from the portal Ganon made, but because we teleported if we do it to soon the signatures might get mixed. In which the best case scenario is we end up having no idea where we are. Worst we get ripped to shreds." He says bluntly, no emotion or resentment.

"Where did you learn all this from?" I ask curious. 

"A sage, I became his apprentice and housemate when I was nine going on ten. He wasn't very aware of me to be honest," he says clearly not wanting to say anymore. 

"What was his name?" I ask curious. 

"Ezlo" he answers shortly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ganondorf pov.**

The portal reforms and Zant and Vaati come out through it. Zant came out first followed by my Little boyfriend. "I won't be sending anyone to get you again," I tell him bluntly wanting him to leave so I can see Vaati alone. He leaves realizing I'm pissed, and that I might put my own punishment on him if he doesn't. Leaving me with Vaati alone finally.

He sits on the meeting rooms table relaxed. "So how did collecting him go?" I ask moving a little closer to him. 

"No one was hurt, but they are aware that I exist and took him back," He tells me crossing his legs, his hands on his knee letting him lean back a little. 

"That's alright with me," I tell him with a shrug.

"I made sure not to hurt anyone there, best not to create full fledge enemies pointlessly," he tells me a little playful in his voice. Vaati seems a little more playful than before, more trusting. I give him a tiny smile in response happy he's starting to become genuinely involved in our relationship.

"Would you be available to join me in a small party?" I ask feeling like this would be a good time to get him to go with me. He looks at me a little surprised, possibly confused. 

"What exactly is a small party in the King of Darkness's eyes?" He asked rolling each word in his mouth first.

"Only the highest or active workers are invited, but it's not formal or a big banquet" I tell him watching him go over it internally. 

"Alright, but I don't think we should be open with our relationship yet. It would give your members more reason to distrust me, and I'm still just developing feeling for you" he admits respectfully but painfully honest.


	30. Chapter 30

**Vaati pov.**

Alikin has figured out how to get around my room easiest. He found the ledges wide enough to cross and the holes that lead into the walls. "I think they were picori here before Vaati" he says from one of the many holes. 

"What makes you say that?" I ask back looking through my clothes. 

"There are paths everywhere in here" he tells me.

I hum to myself for a moment to think it over in my head easier. After thinking it over I do remember a lot of mysterious holes and dimensions that don't match up. I pick him up and put him on to my dresser. 

"That would explain all the missing areas, I'll look into it, I don't want you ending up trapped by something collapsed," I tell him crossing my legs for a moment.

"Alright, but I want to go with you the second time, deal?" He makes it clear he will just do it if I don't agree. 

"Deal," I tell him making eye contact before going back to finding an outfit for tomorrow. 

"So what were you doing last week you were gone almost everyday?" He asks squatting. 

"I decided to try dating, not yet ready to say who it is though," I tell him the truth no point lying here.

"Does that have anything to do with you going through all your clothes?" He asks next half predicting the answer. 

"Yes, he invited me to a minor ball of sorts, so I'm trying to find something slightly more formal to wear. A category I don't have a lot of," I add in a joking tone. Alikin laughs at that, as I finally find something that would work.

I hang it up next to the door and the time I need to be out by. "So you're dating a guy...?" He comments, clearly having some questions. 

"Yes, he insisted on me giving him a chance, and he's done fairly well, I'm starting to genuinely like him," I tell him looking away to hide my light blush. 

"So you're gay?" He asks much more blunt. 

"Not quite, I'm bisexual I find attraction in both genders,"


	31. Chapter 31

**Ganondorf pov.**

Vaati comes through the portal, wearing a different style of outfit than his usually shorts and and tunic. The sleeves are a lot open and it seems to be made of a lighter fabric, it's also a tiny bit darker with blue. It's a type of cloak, that reaches his mid thighs, and has these silver swirls stitched into it, that seems to be the appeal of it.

He pulls his hood down showing a braid in the back of his head. I smile and welcome him careful in showing my affection to him, and having it look like just close friends to anyone else. He smiles and starts looking around the room clearly curious about it. 

"I could take you to the library later into the night," I offer as way to make this a bit more of a date. He smiles again and nods before heading in.

"Ganondorf, I would like to ask a few questions," It's Ghirahim, he has done the least amount of work for me, but has always had the most 'suggestions' and all of them are just complaints. So what stupid shit has this ancient rusty sword got for me this time. I just give him a dead stare to get him to just tell me. 

"What exactly do we even know about Vaati?" He says clearly trying to sabotage him, like at least get creative at this point.

I let him continue seeing if it's possible for him to make one good point. "I mean his history is nearly all forgotten to time," He starts trying to gain some sort of 'yeah...' response. 

I just continue staring "All I know about yours is that your older than the Golden Curse." I tell him not impressed. 

"He did agree to join us, knowing you for less than a day..." 

"Look you're not making a single point, and to be blunt both your points reflect a lot worse on you than they do on Vaati." I tell him visible annoyed and watch him fuck off.

I look up and decide I want to talk to Vaati to cool off. Surveying the room I find him talking to Zant. Vaati seems to be a bit of a mixture with neutral confusion, and a pinch of amusement. Zant did stop shit talking Vaati, after he saved him. So it's likely he's trying to befriend Vaati or just repair any left over tensions. But I find myself annoyed for some reason.

**Vaati pov.**

As Zant continues to talk to me I start looking over the food they have. So much fucking meat. It disgusts me to be honest. Knowing that everyone of these could of still been alive. I'm alright with people eating meat, always had been, it is part of nature's cycle, what I hate is that there's no way all of this can be eaten. And wasting what something lost it's life for is just sickening.

Ganondorf comes over, some sort of drink in hand, the colour of classic syrup but thin and clearly alcoholic. I have seen it before one of the key places Ezlo would regularly need ingredients from, was set up in a bar. It's whiskey, I prefer wine and sweeter drinks if I do drink but I'm not surprised, he does seem like the type for it.

"How are you two enjoying the party?" he asks though with his eyes flickering to me every few seconds, I wonder if he's just asking me. 

"I have been meaning to ask if I could borrow your planner some time in the future, after all I have seen their work first hand," Zant tells him not noticing the flicker, but he does have that huge helmet on.

"I'm enjoying it, but please tell me what's going to happen to the left over food, I am a bit concerned about the waste," with him still trying to impress me, at the very least he'll come up with something, if that wasn't already the case. 

"The workers get it, it's less expensive and this way no one would risk poisoning it," he half jokes, which I will admit to rewarding with a small chuckle.

"Good to know, that your workers are getting the leftovers solely because you're being cheap," I joke back going to have a bit of fun with him. 

"Yes, otherwise I'd make them cook up chu chu jelly and salt," He says getting my hint. Zant is silent, so either he doesn't realize these are jokes, or -far more likely- this isn't Ganon's usual attitude in the slightest. Regardless of which it is, I'm going to have my fun.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ganon pov.**

Vaati and I continue to joke about just how horrible to the workers we would be. Complete with creating an overly dramatic and and uptight voice on Vaati's part. Zant ended up leaving seeing that he wouldn't be able to talk to either of us like this. Not being able to find an opening or anything to say either.

Finally I had his undivided attention, and he was happy. I haven't been able to get it before, at least not fully. Getting them around animals has been the closest as I have discovered he loves them. But they get a lot of his attention even if I'm getting the rest, so this is the first time having him completely engage with me.

But of course who should ruin it. Ghirahim. He just had to demand my attention for jack shit. He better make himself fucking useful after this stunt.

At the least Vaati starts eating which he didn't have the chance to do because of the conversations with Zant and I. He doesn't take a lot, being that he isn't exact big in any measures.

**Vaati pov.**

There seems to be a largely ignored fruit plate, seems that only that Yuga person seems to even look at it. Not too surprised all of them seem to focus on more expensive foods. Veran takes a lot of cheese and wine. Ghirahim seems to be only taking the wine, hopefully this is pretty rare for him otherwise I'd be worried they were an alcoholic.

I glance out the window and see Shadow going into the garden where it's a lot harder to see them, with his date for the night. I know it's probably to do something questionable for their age, but it seems off. I decide to follow that nagging feeling and slip out as well to go and find out what's happening.

Getting out I see the somehow darker night sky covered with dark glowing specks I find it beautiful but focus on why I came out. Going into the maze I hear scuffling and look to see Shadow undoing a corset on what looks to be a miserable Green. I genuinely wish I could just forget this.

\---

"Shadow, care to explain whatever the fuck this is?" I ask startling them both, Shadow stares at me for a moment. His eyes hold some sort of stare of fear and deep worry. "Shadow, I do expect an explanation." I tell him much firmer than before. "Why do you have the Green Link here in a corset?" I ask being a lot more specific.

"What do you mean the Green link?" he asks back awkwardly lying about it. I look deeper into the surrounding air of the hero, there's an illusion. The picori have their own gift from the Goddesses, we will always see the truth, only if we know there's an illusion and look for it will we see it, and even then we will know the real version. Shadow made Green appear to have black hair and a face of light makeup.

"Let me give you some advice Shadow, illusions don't work on me, I can see who they are. So you can either explain and gain my favor in this, or I can go tell Ganon about what I'm seeing." I give him one last warning. 

"Alright, I'll tell you, anything to keep this between us," He says holding the hero close to him. Green awkwardly gets the top of the dress back onto himself.

"I'm in love with the heroes, so I kidnapped them... I made it look like they were killed in order to stop you and Ganon from looking for them. I took care of them finding the swords, I just need to capture Blue," Well isn't he just an obsessive ball of Why? 

"Alright, Shadow, fuck off for about half an hour and then come back here," I order I see him wanting to protest and give him, a 'Do you really want to question this?' look. He does so leaving me with Green.

"Green, what all has he done to you?" I start with making him sit down on the bench. 

"He kidnapped us and keeps us locked up in a small bedroom and bathroom... It's well kept by him but there's still very little to do..." He starts off clearly not comfortable with me. 

"Has he ever force you to do anything sexual?" 

"No, he does care about our consent, worse he does is make us cuddle or steal kisses..." 

"Do You love him back?" this is my last big question, he nods after a moment of thinking. I still have questions but this is likely the best case scenario.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ganondorf pov.**

Looking around I notice a distinct lack of Vaati in the room. Normally I would just assume he was in the bathroom or something but it's been like this for the last hour. It's not even that I'm concerned, it's just odd. After all he didn't give anyone any warning that he would be leaving early. He wouldn't just up and leave, he's too formal for that.

I notice Shadow come in from the half a little anxious. A little suspicious looking around clearly trying to make himself busy with something. I approach him from behind when he starts grabbing small pieces of food off the table. 

"What exactly are you trying to do?" I ask in a deadpan as I know it'll just be an annoyance. 

"Oh, nothing, date just wanted a moment alone is all," he says with a stupid fake grin. 

"And why exactly is that making you antsy?" I tell him to answer me more clearly. 

"Oh... For starters I'm a little worried for her, she's a Hylian, so there's that tiny chance a guard might think she's an intruder, she's just in the garden sitting down at least." He tells me having a mini rant. 

"I didn't even to know need about half of what you said,"

"Yeah I figured as much, You seem to be looking for someone and I need something to do for a few minutes," he offers shrugging. 

"Not exactly looking, just noticed that Vaati has disappeared and I want to talk to him after the party," I tell him taking another shot of whiskey. 

"I'm assuming it's work related, he probably went off to the library or something," I roll my eyes at his response.

"He's probably out because of the same reason I'm so antsy without my date Jade," Shadow starts clearly giving full honesty. 

"What do you mean?" I ask him giving my full attention to the 16 year old. 

"Look at the groups. Me and him don't fit into any of them. Ghirahim and Zant hate both of us, claiming to be your favorites. Onox and Veran are both pricks glued together. Yuga and Agahnim are close from their connection to you. The list just goes on,"

**Vaati pov.**

I use a proper spell to cover Green in illusion, one that doesn't require his form to actually fit. 

"We still have about 10 minutes before Shadow's coming back to get you, would you like a look around?" I offer just gesturing to the rest of the garden. The heroes have never attacked the food sources or used the dirtier hand of war. Just the flat out fighting. And Green isn't exactly staying here.

The only way he and the others can get here at the moment is if someone brings them here. All devices on this kind of travel on this side is under strict lock and key. Link from the mirrors tellings, wasn't interested in learning about the ones on his side either. So him knowing the garden with zero idea of what any of the plants are isn't what I'd call a problem.

He nods and lets me take his hand as I show him to the center of the garden. 

"I found it a bit surprising that Ganondorf would bother with having this. I have only started to research the plants he has here, so chances are I don't know what the plant you're curious of is," I tell him trying to lighten the mood. 

Green giggles before going quiet again and starting to look around the garden.

Shadow can be heard going back to where we had been talking before. I whisper to Green to stay quiet for a moment, wanting to see what Shadow will do thinking that I took him. We haven't exactly bonded with our counted meetings of taking over Hyrule and one or two exchanges of letters. So I'm a wild card to him. But the big test is about his feelings on the Green.

He swears, a strange sliver of desperation in his voice that only grew as time went on. He was in hysterics within three short minutes. I teleport over to him and watch as he pathetically attacks me, knowing only that I was the last one with Green. I just grab his wrists and drag him into the garden where Green runs to hug him.

The relief can be seen running through him as he squeezes the poor thing. "Thank the Goddesses! I thought I lost you!" Shadow proclaims before kissing him. Green melts into it a love forming within him. Shadow really does love Green, and if he loves Green, he was telling the truth about his love for the other Links.


	34. Chapter 34

**Vaati pov**.

I head into the library while Shadow is still squeezing Green tight after the scare we gave him. A tiny little voice goes off in my head, asking me. 'Would Ganon do that?' It's definitely too early for that, but love often says fuck schedules. It's not loving it's a developing crush, not enough for a relationship but it is a surprise for me. I entered this relationship because I knew that if there's anyone that's going to be able to control Gufuu they need to be stronger than us.

I head to the library not wanting to enter the loud emptiness of the party. I grab a couple books and make my way to the roof to start reading. As time passes I watch as each party one by one leaves Ghirahim teleports in the flurry of diamonds. It amazes me just how fucking tacky the darn thing is, thank the Goddesses that he didn't make it sparkle or I'd vomit just thinking about it.

I see Ganon on the porch of the library looking around. I shift my position so that he won't see me. I watch as he scans the edge of the ceiling most likely for me before bring himself up, must have noticed the book. 

"So this is where you've been hiding out," he says mostly to himself as I shrug. He takes a seat next to me.

"So has your sword practicing been going?" He asks me as I lay down. 

"Good, the darknuts are still dull but skilled, my biggest obstacle is that I lack left handed warriors. The Links are all left handed, not to mention it would be stupid to lose just because someone is left handed," I tell him feeling comfortable. 

"You could train with me," He offers surprising me. 

I prop myself up looking at him "You're left handed," it was half sarcastic, I have seen how often he uses his right hand over his left. 

"Ambidextrous to be more accurate, I use my right a little more because that's what people expect, I should practice as well," he tells me to which I agree.

"I found out about your tribe's curse, or whatever you want to call it," I tell him looking for his reaction. 

"So you know that, no gerudo will bear a son until I die," he looks back at me a pretty neutral look on his face. 

"Yeah, I'm curious of two things, if you'd be able to have a son, how your sperm works if you can't, and how you feel knowing that the gerudo that rejected you, have taken to having a chief in your place," I tell him not caring too much if he answers or not. 

"Don't know if I can have a son or not, but I honestly don't know what to think of the line of chiefs. They needed someone to lead them, and there was no way it was going to be me," He tells me sitting up.

Ganon gets closer to me before putting an arm over my shoulder. I let him, he's not putting a lot of weight on me and I'm pretty neutral about it. I don't like people touching me so that's a sign he's winning my feelings. It surprises me a tiny bit, and I hope it doesn't top out at a crush. However it isn't in my control and I'll be honest with him whenever he asks.

I close my eyes feeling tired but not wanting to go. He must have seen or otherwise notice this and pulled me close enough to lean on him. 

"You want to go home, or would you like to stay the night?" He asks only half expecting an answer. 

Without moving or opening my eyes I answer "I'll be heading home, just give me a moment to get more energy," I tell him yawning at the end.

"Alright, by the way I've been meaning to ask about this bracelet you've started wearing," he says and I can feel his eyes on it. I think for a moment about what I should tell him. 

"I found it and it was rather easy to put an enchantment onto it," I answer pretending that I was just tired in my response. 

"So what's the enchantment for?" He asks believing my false tiredness. 

"It lets me see through some basic illusions," that will help cover up my eyes as well.

"Oh that would be rather useful, I might ask you to make some for the other's for dealing with the Sheikah," he comments, I'll need to come up with an excuse later on for that. 

"I remember hearing about the Sheikah, don't know very much about them though," I tell him with another yawn, I am getting really tired aren't I.

"Huh..." my ears perk up at that sound. 

"So how come it's suddenly glowing?..." he asks as I flip back to being fully awake. 

"Oh, it means I need to add more power to it before it completely dies," I lie on the spot having no other option. 

"Oh does it just require magic to be put into it or something else?" He asks as I get up 

"It needs some herbs and supplies I have prepared at the Wind Palace," I quickly answer creating a portal, Ganon goes to grab my wrist before I enter but I ignore it going through. I wince seeing a wound appear from where he tried to grab me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Vaati** **pov** **.**

I go and find the bandages and alcohol. I dab the would while muttering under my breathe how close that was. I look at the bracelet and see that it's now dull. It must have just been for a moment. I swear at myself for being so rash. Now I'm hurt and Ganon's going to start asking questions for sure. I could just use a healing spell and get rid of it, but I might as well feel it after doing something so stupid.

Alikin comes up to me. "What happened?" He asks me his voice sounding like a whisper. Children don't hear the picori, they see us but they don't hear us. You have to be able to pick up on our voices something their ears don't learn to do. I need someone to vent to, I sit on the clear table of the counter and transform to my picori form.

One thing that shocked him was that even in picori form I'm short. When they say that we're the size of your thumb, it's a lot more literal than anyone thinks. The size of the picori vs human form is simple, a human becoming picori or picori sized is the size of their thumb. Long story short, I was the shortest in my class amongst the shortest race ever.

Alikin comes up to me repeating his question. He hugs me. Ever since he first saw me like this, I think that he thinks he needs to protect me. Sort of like I'm his younger brother or something. 

"The thing I can't tell you about, acted up, I freaked out and ended up getting myself hurt. It was less than a minute but my boyfriend saw, and I know he's going to question it..." I tell him. I hug back a little wanting comfort.

"Vaati you said that it can't sense anything as long as your bracelet isn't glowing. It isn't glowing right now so why don't you tell me?" He asks taking me to sit down on the sink rim. 

"If there's even the slightest chance they find out you know even what you know now.... They'd kill you, so far you and Ezlo, and Samaria... are the closest thing I have to family," I tell him letting my tears start to fall. He hugs me again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ganondorf pov.**

What just happened? I stare at the spot that Vaati just left from. It was shocking to see someone so calm suddenly freak out and immediately leave. I sigh feeling like it's somehow my fault. I look down at my hand and notice the blood. I wipe my hand before remembering that mirror Yuga found me.

I shouldn't use his blood in it. I shouldn't use it to find out about his past or what he was doing that week he completely disappeared. Even though as his boss in this project I should know why he suddenly disappeared. Or how by learning what he loved in childhood, I could sneak it in, to get him closer to me.

I still won't do it but I wipe it up and store it in a box. I can stop myself from using it, but my mind is nagging me to keep it. It's a good thing that blood goes bad so quickly. Less than a week. So as long as I can just avoid the temptation of finding out anything about Vaati's past for a few days. I wish I could just ask him but it's pretty clear that he's very secretive.

I rub my temples starting to get a head ache as a Gerudo guard comes into my throne room, the creak of the door worsening it. 

"My king, we have found the desert dungeon to have a massive hole in it's side. I was told to inform you, as Shadow draws up a report of the damages and what he and Vaati can infer from it," she tells me after bowing. She's a higher ranking officer based on her sword.

"Any idea of when this happened?" I ask now having a much bigger problem than wondering about Vaati's past. 

"Shadow says that he used the mirror before it broke to spy on the Green hero about three months ago. He says that it was fully intact at the time from what he saw." she informs me looking up at me as she speaks. There seems to be curious and tempted to say something, but bites her tongue leaving.

Something is making me more tempted to use the mirror.


	37. Chapter 37

**Alikin pov.**

Vaati has been called to go to some desert temple and he's been stressing about it. I don't exactly understand why to be honest. He's very really stressed about taking over anywhere and he's just checking out the damage of some temple. He is extremely well versed in magic with the power to back it up, and he can teleport. Which leads me to conclude it has something to do with his secret.

He gets some proper footwear for once. Not even in the volcanic paths of Death Mountian where he found me did he wear proper foot wear. I honestly thought he only owned that one pair of sandals. 

"So why are you changing your foot wear only now?" I asked from the hidden hole, all the paths here have been covered by illusions, something that doesn't work on minish. He looks at me waiting for the darknut to pass by. 

"My magic was protecting me from the heat of the volcano, it's also the only reason I haven't burnt to a crisp by the sun. I need these shoes now because of the sand, being slow isn't exactly a good thing to be. I also might not be able to fly all the way. Honestly I'd rather go barefoot everywhere, but stupid people would bug me for it." 

"So how many shoes do you have than?" I ask climbing up to a higher ledge so he doesn't have to keep staring down at me. He's doing up the long laces. 

"Five pairs, the sandals, sand and snow boots, a steel toe boots set, and some high heels. Those last two are for disguises," He tells me knotting up the laces once he finished. 

"What are steel toe boots?" I ask next, I of course know what steel is being a blacksmith, but I've never heard of that. 

"The toes are covered by steel, I also had the heels encased so it gives off strong kicks," Vaati tells me pointing to his closet.

I go in through the path and find the pair. They're crudely done and would likely end up hurting him if he ever tried using them in a fight. I may not specialize in shoes but I do specialize in metal work. If I found someone who knew something about shoes I could easily create a much better and functional pair. I go out to tell Vaati and I find him tying up his hair in a bun and using a stick to hold it together.

"Do you know anyone good with making footwear?" I ask him and he looks a tiny bit surprised. 

"No, why are you asking?" He responds getting out some light clothing before picking me back up and taking me into his room. 

"Those shoes would definitely hurt to wear if you even ran, I can do the steel work but I'll need someone to do the normal shoe parts," I tell him rather curious on how I'll cast or bend the metal piece. 

"That's a generous offer are you sure?" He asks to make sure I know what I'm getting into. I nod as he puts me down and goes behind a screen to change. 

"Alright, I'll see if I can find any other picori in the town who'd be willing to work for me, unlikely so don't get your hopes up," he tells me.

**Shadow pov.**

All I want to do is get back to Death Mountain where I'm keeping the Links. I finally captured Blue. He requires a whole lot of restraints in order to keep him from breaking down the door. Vio has been trying to sweet talk me into letting him out to roam. I want to but the monsters would definitely blab to Ganondorf. So to stay active they get to fuck each other.

I sent a message to the Wind Palace of the desert map and that I'll be waiting by the temple. I had to go through the Dark World to get there due to the damn places curse. Thankfully it's Dark World counterpart is almost the exact same. I did put that he would need to go through the Dark World so he won't kill me or spill about Green.

I feel the power of a portal so he must be pretty damn close. I go to check the hallway hoping the knight that Green unbrainwashed isn't waiting right there for me. Vaati's there in some special get up. 

"Sorry if I'm a tad bit late I got the message just as I was about to head out, and creating a portal in a new environment is a little bit time consuming," he tells me double checking his map.

"Whatever it was, it was fast and big, broke straight out of the temple walls." I tell him crossing my arms watching him look it over. 

"Yeah, the bricks are broken through with few cracks just starting to form, around the crumpled bricks. Notice anything else?" He asks clearly noticing something but wanting to know if I see it too. 

"No what have you noticed?" I ask taking a closer look at it. 

"It was created by something wings, the sides of it are further out, wings even of really powerful things wouldn't do well from going through a brick wall. So the wings would need to have been pulled close for that." He tells me looking for any particle remains from the beast.

"I had the darknuts here look over it for any direct clues left by the beast. They reported no one coming in for the week before this was created, they don't come in here often but they would notice something this big," I tell him as he starts dusting off the sides of the damaged wall. 

"It had some bad claws on it, based on the location it looks like it would have to be on the wings, so some sort of rare dragon variant," He suggests continuing, "Certain much rarer breeds have an almost clear form. Dragons also live a whole lot longer, so it's possible there's still a few left of the breed. It likely got caught here in a storm and with them being extremely vulnerable to sun light, it would need up being rather eager to leave," Vaati tells me writing down his theory. It makes sense, but something feels off about it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Vaati pov.**

Gufuu knows something's up, he doesn't know what it is but he knows something is up. That's why he's been so much more calm lately. Because he can tell from the glimpses of seeing Shadow, that I'm not working alone. However, with us now looking different, and with them knowing me, he can't do anything to me right now. He's looking for a way to both find out what's going on and proceed to take over.

Hence why I'm now working on getting Ganon attached to me a little faster. He's the head honcho, he's the one that calls the shots. So I need to be more valuable to him, than Gufuu's crueler style and genocidal ways. The others can hate me all they want, but as long as Ganon wants me, they won't do anything. At least nothing that they think they'll get caught doing.

Everyone respected Ezlo and fear the possibility he would turn on them. But that never did anything to stop them from hurting me, with words, fists and pranks. However once Gufuu made us into the image of a liar, they didn't even need to worry about getting caught. Ezlo was a good teacher, he was a great sage, however he was always a shit listener and as blind as a mole rat.

I can't afford losing Ganon's favor. Which means entering a dance with him that he doesn't know about. I need to get closer to him, but I can't just jump into his pants. It needs to seem natural it needs be planned at each step. I don't know if I'll end up loving him, or if I just won't, at the end of the day that won't be the problem. I'm stuck in a role I didn't want to be in, but now I must play my part.

I knock on Ganon's door, step one, I need to start up a few dates myself. I've planned this for about a week. Ganon needs to be on some unimportant/ non urgent, he needs to be bored, tired from all the paperwork. That's how to get him willing to leave without telling the guards. He may not be a young teen but him being attracted to 19 year old me, definitely entitles this behavior.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ganondorf pov.**

I open the door to see Vaati waiting there, definitely a surprise and a nice one at that. "What are you doing here?" I ask him seeing him in some slightly more casual clothes. His normal tunic replaced with a light thin sweater. 

"I figured I should probably start off a few dates," He tells me with a small smile. So cute and relaxed.

"I have some work unfortunately..." I say taking in the sight of the much smaller male in front of me. He's not wearing shorts like normal, instead some long loose pants. 

"Well, if you have some urgent work I can come back later," He offers with a light shrug, arms crossed across his chest. 

"Well is isn't exactly urgent...." I admit watching his smile drop a little.

"Oh... well if it's important, then it should be done first anyway," he tells me still relaxed but seemingly a little disappointed. It's not even important, it's just running over the details for which of the empty cells get run through for maintenance. I don't even know why I haven't made someone else do it. 

"It's not... What were you hoping to do anyway?..."

"To be honest I didn't have any exact plans, I just kinda wanted to sneak out with you and explore," Well I can't say I shouldn't have expected it. He is really young, however I didn't actually expect this. However I must admit it definitely sounds appealing when it's coming from him. 

"Alright guess we're doing that then,"

He seems a tiny bit surprised but quickly says "You don't to have, really," He assures me seemingly suddenly nervous. 

"Nope you've sold me on the idea, we're going to find a no where town and spend the night together," I tell him half jokingly, wrapping my arm around him. He blushes with an awkward smile on his face as I teleport us away.

**Vaati pov.**

"So want to leave something to hide the fact that you'll be gone, or just go fuck it?" I ask starting to settle with the idea that we're actually out of the castle. 

"Know what if I'm being irresponsible, I might as well go all the way and leave them with nothing," He tells me, great if anything goes wrong for the next week I'm going to blame myself. 

"Relax I can do it tomorrow morning," He tells me as I start to look around where we teleported to.

It seems to be a mountain side where we can still see his castle. The smoky indigo sky hiding whatever their light source is. The clouds seem to always be thick like they're just about to burst but they never do. 

"I wonder how bad winter is," I say to myself almost forgetting about my boyfriend. 

"There will be at least ten cms of snow before the end of the first month," He tells me almost startling me.

"So what's your favourite season?" He asks sitting down legs dangling over the edge. 

"Winter for sure, I've always felt okay in the cold, what about you? What's your favourite season?" I tell him taking the seat next to him. 

"Winter as well, due to where I grew up it was actually the nicest season to me and my people," He tells me.

"Sorry if it's obvious but where exactly did you grow up?" I ask knowing the second he says it I'm going to feel stupid. 

"Gerudo Valley, but with you being stuck in a sword for so long, it makes sense you wouldn't know," He tells me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 

"I know that you're the only male, due to some curse, I just wasn't sure if you grew up where the tribe currently is,"

"You're right about the curse, they can have a male, but only if two requirements are met, only one male per century, second that there's no other male alive," He explains to me rubbing the back of his neck. 

"So you've been the only male for who knows how long than," I comment. "So what happens if they become pregnant with a boy? Does the boy die, in which case how far into the pregnancy? Or does their bodies somehow just rejects all male sperm? Or do the babies made with Y chromosomes and the right kind of Y, just come out as girls anyway?" He's gotten me curious and while I know it's likely he doesn't know. 

"I don't actually know, I don't even know if it applies to me for sure, it is a good question," He tells me rubbing my back.

**Ganondorf pov.**

I wrap my arm around his shoulder hoping he'll lean into me. He takes a moment but he soon does with a relaxed sigh. I relax for a moment before asking a question I've had on my mind for a bit now. "So why exactly did you agree to dating me?" He tenses a little bit at that. I know it's a bit early to be asking that.

"You want me to be completely honest?..." He asks in a low voice. 

"Yes, I won't mad," He looks up me a little bit of fear in his eyes. 

"Promise...?" He says, he is really cute like this to be honest. 

"Yes, I promise..." a tight feeling in my chest starts to form. 

"I didn't have a reason to say no, and while I can't tell you what it is, I need you for something..." He says quietly. 

"So it wasn't that you fear me?" I thought for a moment that's why he looked so scared. 

"No, of course not. You've never given me reason to fear you, I know you could kill me in a second if you really wanted to. But you've never given me reason to think that you would," He tells me almost a little surprised that, that's the part I'm pulling out.

"So what exactly do you mean you needed me for something? You have someone harassing you because I can take care of it. Need more power or a higher position. There's a lot I can do for you," I know he said he can't tell me but I might get a little more information on it by doing this. He looks at ground contemplating what he's about to say.

"I really can't tell you. You'll find out eventually. I can't keep my secrets locked up forever. At least not that one..." He says a little bit nervous and still trying to think through each little bit. 

"Oh that sounds... complicated. So are you enjoying this relationship so far?" I ask hoping for a nicer answer. 

"Yes, I am actually," he tells me with a smile. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Vaati pov.**

Entering the Wind Palace I blush a little thinking about what happened. I knew it was all a set up, and I was the one playing him, technically. But being that I am starved for attention over all especially romantic and sexual. And he is definitely attractive, his skin is concerningly green, but passed that, he's muscular, tall, has great hair, with those piercing eyes.

The only thing I don't care for is the beard as well as body hair in general. But that's not really my business.

And I do feel a lot better knowing that he is aware that I didn't agree out of love. But from need, and lack of reason to say no. He didn't seem upset, or disappointed, just that he already knew that it wasn't love. He seems to see it as a reason to gain my love. And I see this as a way to finally have something to use against Gufuu.

I just need to make sure I'm more important to Ganon. I may have Gufuu's power just as he has mine, for our power is one. However, Gufuu's wants and personality align with what they wanted out of me. It also doesn't help that I haven't exactly made friends with a lot of them hating me. I don't demand respect. I seem weak and pathetic, not someone who can lead an army.

"So how did it go?" I look down at the counter seeing that Alikin is there. 

"To be blunt better than expected, nothing I expected happened, but it definitely a lot more genuine. So what exactly do you do when I'm gone?" I ask him having him get on to my hand to go to my bedroom. 

"Not much, I just start looking around. Any idea what happened here?" He asks looking around the room at all the passage ways.

"I don't know, I don't want to look into it honestly. It's sort of like a monster under the bed. You know there's something under it, but you don't look, because you're afraid of whatever is under there. Even though you know it's probably nothing. There's something there, you can feel it. The only difference is I don't have an adult to come and check. To say there really is nothing under there. Sorry for the ramble, I just didn't know how else to explain it," I tell him giving him a small smile.

"No... it's nice to see you opening up honestly. I know it's out of some sort of need but it does worry me. You're a kid, I can see that. It's disturbing how you're so adult and yet I can see the child you are. I only saw that once before when I was about 14," He tells me, with a worried sigh.


	41. Chapter 41

**Alikin pov.**

Most of the hieroglyphics have been dulled to nothing. And then there are the ones that I can see the basic shapes. Then there are the last category, the ones that are clear and at least seven times what I can jump. I want to reach up to these locations, but I don't have any magic and I don't have any thing to use for climbing.

I head down to the dungeons to find out if the two leaders have been fed. Having nothing else to do, I have started a schedule to give myself something to do. First I go across the palace to the dungeons, to check if they been fed, then I go upstairs to Zelda's flat. To see if she's been fed. Next is finding a way to tell the darknuts to feed them.

I am honestly really lonely. I don't know if my tribe is still alive or if the avalanche killed them all. I now see the person I was taught was a monster, with no good in them at all, most manipulative being ever, as an unofficial little brother. Which means if they're alive and I somehow come back to them I will have to say Vaati found me, I've been spending my time at the Wind Palace, and I now see him as a little brother. Now them being dead is worse but it's a shit ton easier.

Vaati tells me he has a favour he will take me to do after today's meeting he has in the Dark World. He told me this right after asking if the forest tribe ever moved. When asked he just told me that we should both hope that the thing he has to keep secret was lazy. I didn't question him further because he was starting to cry. I can't stand to see him cry. Him being in picori form let me hold him.

I don't know what he has to keep secret is exactly, but I do know that there's no way he's controlling it. I've always been able to feel people's intentions even if I don't know what it is. And Vaati's is scared, it's old and he's desperate. It hurts seeing a child whose trauma has aged. That's what Vaati is, a kid, who's trauma is still following him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Alikin pov.**

"We're almost there," Vaati tells me carefully gilding over the ground, like he's trying to avoid stepping on anything. 

"What do you want me to say about how I got there?" I ask going over the final details. 

"Say you found a bird that was willing to take you down here, and that you're looking for any tribe survivors," He tells me.

He puts me down giving me a charm so we can find each other afterwards. "Make sure you're careful around those people, they can and will hurt you if you push the wrong button," I warn him showing him my more brotherly side for him. 

He nods "I should be back in a few hours just please don't ask what happened when I get back," he asks me to which I nod as he goes through the portal.

I turn to face what looks to be the remains of the old forest village, looks like someone rampaged it. It was already destroyed by age, and centuries of abandonment. But it was still a historical site, one that the tribe had been trying to take care of it, last time I checked. This is connected to Vaati I know it but I'm not going to ask, he asked me not to.

I just start down the path finding that it's covered by a lot of garbage meaning that it probably happened months ago. I climb over the branches, just hoping it's not poison ivy, or oak. Do they grow here, I probably should have talked to Vaati about this before I got here. But I'm assuming it's too late for me to go find him and ask is this poison ivy. 

Getting over it I can now only hope that it wasn't poison ivy. I'm pretty sure he thought I at least read about the forest, but I didn't. So know I need to find someone who knows what poison ivy is, and what Vaati wanted. All because I never thought to do any research on this place and Vaati probably assuming I knew the very basics didn't check. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Vaati pov.**

Arriving I see only a few people have arrived here. Ganon's sitting at the head as always, Ghirahim has taken to drinking and staring out the window. I'll bring that up if he bitches about me being late, or some other bullshit. Either way I go up to my spot next to Ganon, already having everything organized.

He smiles seeing me. "So what do you want the meeting to start on, I'll pull it out to have it ready to go," I ask giving him a smile. 

"Well I think some investigation of the disappearing Links should be in order," Ganon tells me, to which I nod. I created some highly faked documents with Shadow, I told him that I'm putting it down as his investigation. I'm not getting in trouble for his boners.

"Alright," I pull them out, it was rather fun coming up with an explanation for it. Shadow is alive because his life has been attached to the Dark Mirror. Due to how the Four Sword(s) work it can't function with any of its parts dead. This is the conclusion I came up with. Shadow has come up to the conclusion that when Green died, the remaining three's swords started losing power.

The lack of things such as a body is also likely because of this as well. Pretty much Shadow thinks they decomposed a lot quicker. We will continue the investigation. But we are also looking for the swords themselves. We don't know if they would disappear or reform together somehow. And if they did reform, there's the small chance the Hero could be refused and brought back together.

"What else have you brought for the meeting?" He asks glancing at the file. 

"Well I have all we could draw up from that temple you had us investigate. Did you feel any attachment to it? Or... was it just a concern about what broke it?" I ask a little nervous thinking about it. 

"No not really. We do need to either capture or kill whatever did it. It mainly just pisses me off that someone dared to do it," he tells me, a little irritated. I'm both relived and even more anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start at 57


	44. Chapter 44

**Alikin pov.**

Reaching the town I get a long list of strange looks. I understand that. I am a mountain Minish. I take note of a difference in his dress as a Minish compared to them. Forest Minish like feathers. Finding it useful in using it to guild down, and zip down branches. That's what Vaati does, using a full long feather. But there's the new trend here, one of many new trends since Vaati was here. It's short trimmed in a V shape feathers.

Even if Vaati looked and acted a bit more normal, he'd stand out due to the changes of society. Over a millennium has passed and we're all very different. My tribe having the least amount of changes, but even that's very different, we tend to just wear what was considered underwear. We use pickaxes and hammers more than swords. City Minish are always seen now with some form of jewelry. Forest are a lot less into hats and more into flowers.

I start looking around for someone who looks like they would help me. Weird looks really aren't that welcoming. 

A young women approaches me, "sir what exactly are you doing?" She's wearing a white flower turned black contrasting her black eyes. 

"I'm a bit lost, I was caught in an avalanche on Death Mountain. When I got out I couldn't find anyone, have you heard anything about that?" I ask careful of what I mention.

"Yes, they went through a neighboring community almost a month ago, how long were you stuck exactly?" She asks a little suspicion of me.

"A few days, almost ran out of water, I saw that castle town was fled at least by the Hylians, but I still tried to get down there first. And I think they had gotten a ride from birds, so big difference. I only just found one willing to take me to here by some distance today," I tell her having a pre-made story. She seems to accept that and offers to pay for a message to them.

We end up taking a seat near by so I can write it. "So what exactly happened to that other village I think it was?" I ask trying not to seem like I know too much. 

"Oh that, it was destroyed by one of the evil guys, thankfully no one was there, but that fuck stayed there for a week," she tells me clearly pissed about it. 

"Oh how long ago was that?" I ask, Vaati should be glad no one was there at least. 

"A month, two maybe three ago, I don't know," she says wanting to switch subjects.

**Vaati pov.**

Leaving the meeting I sit down waiting for Alikin to come back. I do have a book with me one of my favorites before Gufuu destroyed it. It's about this girl Aud she's the mind of who she is. As in she and her bodies are one day separated. Body (Rey) is kinda an emotionless being that, at first body does whatever Aud tells her to. But Rey starts ignoring her, giving only what is expected of her from everyone else.

Audrey didn't have a good life. But when separated it gets worse as mind and body are having difficulties in communication. Rey only does exactly what is told of her, and nothing more. There's a scene where Aud tells her to write a note to their friend. and the note gets taken by the teacher because they tried to literally go up to them in the middle of the lesson. In the end...

"Vaati!" I look up to see Alikin running towards me. I smile putting my hand down for him to get on it, as I mark my page. "Sorry I took so long but a lot of people were asking questions once word spread of our story," He tells me, as I start on flying up to my palace. 

"It's okay I got to reread a favorite book of mine," I tell him landing at the front gate.

I listen to him tell me all about the village he found, and how his tribe is indeed alive and well. Next he told me the reason I sent him there to begin with. No one to his understanding died. Thank goodness Gufuu can be extremely lazy. After that he told me, they never got a clear view of who did it, due to the rain that went on for almost a full week.

"Can you tell me about how exactly you're connected to it. You wouldn't have known about it if you weren't...?" He asks to which I stop for a second. I enter my room before speaking. 

"It happened because of me. You'd be happier not knowing but I know you will find out, or figure it out eventually...." It's the honest answer. And the only one I can give without Gufuu somehow finding out.


	45. Chapter 45

**Vaati pov.**

Time to practice. I may have a magic hat giving me extreme power. But that means nothing if I don't know how to properly do anything. Or get rusty. I went to a bout of depression while under Ezlo. It was just so much digging into me. When I did start fighting it, it was a lot harder to properly do things. It wasn't just the weight of my mind preventing me.

So practicing the details of my hardest and easiest spells is something I do at least once every week. One hour on the easy, two hours on my hard spells. And this is the third week meaning I do another hour of researching new spells. How I keep this from destroying everything around me is by using pocket worlds.

Pocket worlds come in a variety of forms and types. First off mirrors. There is type A and B. A is mirrors alone, unstable and rather dangerous. If it breaks you either get trapped or get broken up into each piece, this is a lot harder to leave, because what all the yous see is massed together. You can't go 1 do this and 2 do that. You all do the same thing. And if placed in front of another mirror, you either get stuck in one of the endless worlds (this rarely stops once they are separated or you again spilt). Type B is an added bit put into A if a mirror is put in front of it or it breaks you are kicked out.

Imprisonment objects. They are an object used to open a pocket world to contain something living. The master sword and four sword(s) are the most famous. The four sword is a lot better at this actually. It maybe a lot less powerful, but it's made to contain first. I was in it for centuries but unless the reincarnation touches it, there's no door to try to escape from. The master sword takes destroying the energy connected or similar to the Demon king. When it's contained, it leaks, the door is there to escape from.

Storage units. They can be connected to an object, living thing, or just some particular spell. They aren't made to hold anything living. They either are unable to ever hold life, or just don't keep them alive. Somehow the hero always has one in the form of a pouch. It's not even the same pouch...

Mind. It's exactly as it sounds. You go into the expanse of someone's mind. You can see memories. Inner thoughts. And the state changes due to their well being and what they attach to what. It's useful to see how memories are given changes that seem so small yet constantly happens. I've been to mine, there's a wall on one side, one I can't go past period. That's the wall to Gufuu.

\---

I look at the mirror. There's no reflection. Well at least I know I'm in a pocket world. If I somehow fucked this up it would mind blowingly stupid. I use this spell every week and the difference isn't something added on. It's a different spell and I'm not 100% sure what the other spell is. I always have to close my eyes because other wise the switch causes vomiting.

I look at the spell books I made sure were in the reflection of the mirror. I can bring things in with me but it takes more energy. And I'm already going through the stupid pain of bring my clothes in. I don't have to and I'm not sure why I don't just put some clothes in the reflection and put that on once I'm in other than it's a habit.

I open the book to see the word all in reverse of it's normal printed form. This isn't new. Writing is always reversed unless it's brought in. That's how reflections work. It's actually a feature I rather love due to it being a useful skill. Many people in the past, mainly the Sheikah will switch the reflection and our worldly version in order to keep others from reading it or get the correct symbol. in order to prevent using the reflection they lock it up in a series of random places.

Seriously why do people keep putting major items they don't want found in big special places. Or making special places because they are holding so and so important object. Even just recording the location, who hid it etc. Because if it's a special place that's where others who want it are going to look. If it's made to house that then there's no doubt that's where it's going to be. Same with recorded location. If the hider is recorded they can be found when they're still alive, and there are necromancers.

This is why I like the Sheikah so much, they got the idea that if you're really worried about something being found is to just hide it and forget about it. The most serious items have no recorded versions ever. What I don't like is the fact that they are 100% a cult that has definitely been used for evil by kings. Zelda maybe the vessel of Hylia who holds the Triforce of Wisdom. The kings don't and being so privilege and have full control of an incredibly capable group.

Better get back to actual practice.

I make sure to read each spell before I use it committing to memory. It's a basic thing but needed. Better to get it right the first time. Especially when you're creating hurricanes, adding fire to it, in the middle of a land mass. I can but it takes more magic then just making it kilometers and kilometers away from myself and sending it towards myself. The problem is it takes way too long to be useful. It also takes time to stop it, if I can't see it, it's a lot harder to stop it.

So it's safest if I do it here. Where I control everything about it. Otherwise it could die, wreck things that I don't want to be wrecked, and come long after its needed. Plus it's a good exercise. After that I can add other factors to it. For example, I can add lightning into it. Or I can decide that a blizzard would be a good addition.

"Hey Vaati I have some things to go over with you,"

I look over to see that Shadow is in the room. However he's not looking at the mirror so while I can see both his reflection and true self. He can't see me. I kinda always make it so I'm out of sight so I don't have to deal with my staff and Alikin knows that I want to be alone. Sadly I can't ignore Shadow. He's the messenger boy and if it ain't that it's even more important.

I come out knowing I'll be lucky if I can get back to it today. Shadow looks at me shocked. Not really that surprising. 

"Not in the mood to explain, just tell me what's up," I order him sitting down. 

"Well umm... Okay, I think that Vio's getting sick, he's been coughing a lot and the room is far too stuffy to be healthy, what should I do?..." He asks squeezing his palm.

"Where exactly are you keeping them? I could teach you to make a basic pocket world," I flip through My book to find the page on Mirror B worlds. It's what I'm most fluent in. 

"I've been keeping them in a hidden room in the temple..." He admits not giving me an exact location. 

"First off put Vio in a cleaner room by himself. Second, start practicing this spell," I tell him showing him the page and make a clone copy of it.


	46. Chapter 46

**Shadow** **pov** **.**

Bringing Vaati to the Fire Temple I find myself scared. I could lose them. Vaati didn't know where I was keeping them. He could just be waiting to know where they all are. He could tell Ganondorf if he hasn't told him already. But I need them safe. Vio has only been getting sicker, he threw up yesterday and Red seems to be getting sick too. Even with me separating them.

Vaati told me that the volcanic ash could be playing a roll in it. It's the reason that Hylians can't live this far up it. But the living zone is filled with people. Vaati told me that with the area being abandoned we should be looking to make a center. Somewhere in that region so that we can watch them. And we could put the Links in a room there.

Because of Vio's health Vaati somehow was able to convince me to give him to him until he got better at the very least. I got a bag for him ready, that way he will have stuff he's familiar with when he goes. Vaati told me to just see him when I deliver the reports. Not to spread it out because that would raise suspicion and while darknuts won't say shit, hinoxes will.

He told me that he'll give me a secret as a show of trust. That way I know he's serious about this. I go into my closest to fetch the little Demon. He was the first I managed to secure even if he tried to betray me. He didn't want to he only did it cause it was his job as the hero. Entering the room I find him curled up coughing. I pick him up. 

"What are you doing?..." He asks only half awake. 

"Just go to sleep, I'm taking care of you..." I tell him kissing his head.

He does so as I take him back to my room. I place him down on my bed as Vaati enters the room. 

"Give me some papers so I look like I came here for that, you spend a few moments with him. Once he's awake in the Wind Palace I'm going to run some diagnostics. A spell to help them deal with the ash flakes and other problems here," he tells me sitting at my table.

I nod squeezing my precious Violet.

\---

**Vio pov.**

Waking up I feel a heart attack coming on. This isn't where I fell asleep. Nor do I have any idea where this is. And the familiar smell of smoke mixed with something burnt is missing. The one relief is that I'm clothed. The bad news is it's not the clothes I fell asleep in. I enter a coughing fit. I feel something come out. Looking at it I see blood.

I hear something open and I try to look up to see who it is but I can't focus on them with my coughing fit. I feel more blood land on my hand. As my fit finally ends. Looking at whoever it is trying to help me sit up. I nearly scream. He hand gags me. "Shadow needed to get you out of the mountain, I'm the only other person who knows about you, so I got you. He cried for over a hour," he tells me removing his hand. 

I stare at him unable to process what he just said. Shadow would never give us up. He'd never give me up. "You're lying Sh-Shadow would never let you take me..." I say starting to cry from the pain and headache. 

"He did because you would end up dead if you stayed there. He's going to visit you whenever he can. Didn't either of them tell you, that I found out about him kidnapping you at the party about a month back?" He asks.

I squeeze my head finding that the pain is getting worse. "Drink this, it's pain killer, and coughing medicine, mixed with fruit, ice and milk," he tells me causing me to look at him in frustration and a bit of disgust. "You can have it by choice or I can come back in a few minutes and force you to take it. You need to get better, and you need to get better now. The only reason I'm not instantly healing you, is so I can find out what got you sick," he orders me not dumbing down anything.

I slowly take it fearing just how he'd force me to take it. I sip it tasting something bitter and hard surrounded by dull sweet fruit. "The whole thing tastes wrong..." I tell him after only taking half. 

"We're kilometers up in the sky, everything tastes dull, and shitty. Get used to it cause you're staying here for at least a month," he tells me in a flat voice, just stating facts. "You need to drink it, because if I have to play bad guy I will. I told Shadow I'll help, make sure you recover. He doesn't trust me with putting you in a pocket world, so I have to keep you here," he explains handing me back the cup.


	47. Chapter 47

**Alikin pov.**

"Life has been interesting these past few months," I'm currently in the Western forest village of Poici. Vaati dropped me off here a few hours ago so he could go to his meeting. He gave me the option to go, I preferred this. Part of me is very, very happy to be here because my family and friends are here. Part of me is screaming because they have a lot more questions and I do want to go back to Vaati.

"Where in Hylia's Light have you been?" My mom asks, She's the fifteen person to ask, I'm pretty sure there's now three completely different answers. 

"Well most of the time I wasn't on earth I rode a few birds," I answer her hoping no one talks to each other about my answers. 

"When did you learn to ride birds?" My father asks next. 

"Desperation once I managed to escape the caves," I really should have written down what I was going to tell them before hand.

"How did you manage to get out of the caves anyway? They collapsed in on you and Tittin, we thought for sure you were both dead," Miss Angela asks fretting over how long my hair has gotten. 

"I got lucky I managed to get caught in a pocket..." I really, really don't know what to say about how I got out. Saying I squeezed out is as close as I can get, but that brings up a problem with timing. 

"So how did you get out?" I just tell the lie really needing to find a way out of this.

"How come it took so long for you to get here, we got here almost two months ago?" My dad asks stealing my attention away once again. 

"I didn't know what was happening when I got out, had difficulty getting off the Mountain safely with all the activity. Then I just didn't know where to go and got lost a lot..." I give a small fake yawn hoping it will get them to leave me alone long enough for me to escape.

"Oh you poor thing, we've just been talking your ear off and you must be exhausted," my old teacher starts to fret, pulling me away from the others. Perfect. 

"Come on, the old temple thankfully doesn't have any monsters and is being used to house us all while we're figuring things out," she explains taking me into one of the rooms. Once she's gone I carefully leave and make a run for it.

**Vaati pov.**

Seeing Alikin I close my book, putting it in my bag. He's a bit out of breathe but I expected that. I hand him a bottle of water I got from the Palace of Wind before coming here. He takes it drinking it, thanking me. I smile telling that we could spend another hour or two before I need to do anything. He nods breathe still being wrangled back in, so I wait.

"That's great," he tells me mumbling about being out of shape. 

"I'm assuming you don't want to go back into town," I tease him. 

"That would be correct," he says he starts rubbing his arms trying to get some of the sweat off. 

"Seems you did regret not taking my warning," I told him to bring a jacket. He didn't, it's fall so it's getting colder. 

"It never gets cold on the mountain," he defends, he really ain't adjusted.

"It always gets cold at night, though being by a body of water does help things. I'll find someone to make you a coat as it's only going to get colder," I tell him, I would give him one of mine, but I'm this thing called short. 

"And how are you going to do that?" He asks being a bit curious. 

"The shops refused to sell clothes to for me, and I had odd tastes, so I learned some basic sewing, and can grab something from the abandon Castle Town," I tell him with a shrug.

"So what exactly is going to happen to castle town anyway?..." Alikin asks squeezing his palm, still slightly shivering. 

"Honestly I don't know, Ganon has his eyes set on the castle, and I have a feeling Kakariko is a bad idea. There are a few places they could go, but I doubt they'll want to go back while Ganon lives there. It was part of the deal, and the destruction was ordered by Ganon before I even signed, it was happening while I was signing in fact," I tell him not sure how he'll take it.

"Okay... what about Death Mountain?" He asks, I don't need anything to know that this is a lot more personal. 

"I'm not the one running it, however Shadow Link has agreed to my terms not to touch the area you told me you lived in. He has reason to follow my word, I can't do anything for nature's will. If you want to go back you can, but unless you convince the others it's safe and you all should go back you're kinda fucked..." as delicate as this topic is I will not lie. He nods sadden but understanding.


	48. Chapter 48

**Vaati pov.**

Going to the prison I have reports for the captured tribes. It's how well they're doing, the work that each is being made to do. I've done this a couple times before, so I know how they're going to take it. Alikin has decided that he can't stay around to hear their response. They call me a lot of things while I read them out to them. It makes sense though.

The reports other than the supervision, required labour and attendance, don't show a lot of problems. Few of the Gorons know more than a few basic words in writing so we have not bothered to restrict it. Zoras are a bit better versed, but they are a lot more naturally limited. Written word can be extremely dangerous but those concerns aren't that big when it's this limited. Plus it's a bit disturbing to limit writing, at least to me.

Reaching them I pull out a chair and sit down. Both of them are glaring at me as I pull out the papers "Seems I'm reading the Gorons first. Any objections." I cut them off after the first threat. 

"Okay well there was an unexpected eruption. Thankfully there weren't any casualties you care about, sadly a few darknuts did die. But you're probably happy about that. The injured are of course allowed to skip the work," I just stay quiet so they can yell at me.

I used to do detailed readings but I got sick of needing to stop every few minutes. "The Zoras needed fertilizer, it was later then it could of been, or preferred but a small farm was set up. I plan on bringing this up at the next meeting and try to get them to discuss how trade policies should be handled going forward. It has been becoming a larger issue," they no longer know the details to their states as I stopped giving them.

"Why do you insist on lying to us about our homes?!" Agiza shouts at me venom in her voice. 

"You're the ones that think I'm lying. I don't blame you, but you shouting at me will only make me say a lot less." 

Darunia practically growls at me "Why would we want you talking?" 

"You have no other way of knowing what is happening, so either take what I say or be blind to what's happening." I tell them leaving to talk to Alikin.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ganondorf pov.**

Watching Vaati with the scurrying orb is just a tiny bit different now. He now knows about it, and I have to get permission to watch anything. 90% which he only allows if he's working on some big project. Today is one of those days. We're expanding our control into the West, going after the Hylian aligned Gerudo. Vaati has been sent to the more Western capitol while Shadow has been scaring off an important trading settlement.

There is going to be huge uproar from them once they find out I'm the one running everything.

Vaati seems to be wearing the proper foot wear. The guy who invented them died ages ago, and he never properly documented or otherwise shared how he did it. So those are probably from before he got stuck in the Four Sword. I don't think any were stolen while he was alive and he was just starting out when mentions of a wind mage started appearing.

I see him telling the darknuts to put their heavy armor back on. He did what he could to let them not be to harmed by the sun, he also took in some better heat faring beasts. One the pieces of armor were carried in weapons covered with white tarps. Had it been Ghirahim the poor bastards would be killed for even taking their helmets off.

Getting their I can see him taking the Gerudo in the front. Lizafos and some Death Mountain beasts lining the force. The Gerudo are in a tight formation themselves. There were expecting it and got themselves ready. Even a few make shift catapults in the city walls. They were expecting us to say the least but considering what we've done to prepare it's not what I'd call surprising.

The battle lasts a lot longer then expected. The tribe leader seemingly has dipped their hand in weather magic as well. No where near Vaati's level but a problem for the troops and distraction for my boyfriend. In the end it's Vaati's blade skills that secure our victory the chief stabbed in the stomach. He says somethings before taking her to the Wind Palace to heal and imprison.

**Vaati pov.**

Finishing my speech I quickly heal the wounded. I tried my best to not hit anything important but that's a little tricky here. They all got hourglass figures and that layer of muscle doesn't give a lot to stab that isn't lethal to some degree. At least I hit one that knocked her out. After the very very basic heal I had to do the speech. I pick her up using my magic telling my top knight to watch them as I deal with the leader.

At least I got a spot prepared for her. I put her down on the bed. My two other prisoners bringing on quite the list of complaints. "Look all you're doing is increasing the chances I will fuck up my healing spell, and right now I'm already a bit pissed." I tell them my voice as sharp as I can get it. They look at me shocked as I start to mumble the spell to heal the rest of her wounds. Thankfully her power is bound to her helmet not her body, clever trick honestly but she lacks magical strength on her own.

I finish locking the cell "You will be fed at five make sure she tells them any dietary restrictions she has," I tell them going to lock the helmet up. It really is a pretty design. Matches the betterment of their people, Ganon did cause short term problems but it finally got Hyrule to stop treating them like they were disposable. 

Hyrule has always been the center of everything. That's why the meetings between the races always happened there. The Goddesses born as the picori call her knew that this meant they had the responsible to help them, and to stand back from prioritizing just Hyrule's needs, all of the different nations needs. The kings do not, the kings see a missing crumb as reason to say they're starving.

I know that they had something to do with the disappearance. The reason that the palace is missing it's creators. The reason the forth picori tribe is missing. I've wanted to know since I heard about the meeting where they never showed up at. Ezlo was unconcerned saying they most likely had other work. I wonder if he felt the same was after the cap incident. I don't know if the final battle happened here or in Hyrule castle.


	50. Chapter 50

**Vaati pov.**

Going back to the dessert I sit on the throne so that they know where they can go to ask questions. I'm seeing if there's any books I would like to borrow from them, historical and spell books. So far I've only gotten 13 bad assassination attempts and four moderate. And one professional, that one's been arrested and under close watch. That's going to lead to a lot of backlash.

I am seeing if it's possible to get all the guards to be either female or genderless. The hard part is I have a lot of darknuts in my staff and I already can't use them. So I need to apply to get more desert fairing staff and get some darknuts sent back as we have way too much. It's been like this from the very beginning as I summoned my staff. Then they sent me staff.

I get give a book, "we found a public library of sorts and this is the only magic book we found," the darknut explains with her armor wrapped in cheap white fabric. Real cheap, but we're just trying to keep them from burning alive. 

"Look through the leader's books and living space, we won't be searching the people's housing unless there is an incident," I inform her deciding to take a little break.

The table of contents is broken up into a few spells. Most are very weak spells taken from Hylian books. Being in such a hard unforgiving environment they have only recently been able to spend on non-essentials. They did steal a lot of jewelry in the past but books are not exactly what you think to steal. Plus those usually aren't in the hands of passerby about to be robbed. It's not their fault, they did so much labour in helping Hyrule and got fucking nothing for it.

Reading it I find a few fire spells, an defective water spell, I even tested that one, and a cacti growth spell that takes a month. The poor bastards. That's in the basic section. They have a good sized section of fertility. Obviously I can't test that as it's all on female bodies and no one is going to consent to any tests. Wait that one looks interesting. Oh it's a spell to make a disembodied womb that requires only two people's hair strands. Well I can't test that either.


	51. Chapter 51

**Alikin pov.**

Going back into the Dark World I can't help but feel tense being here. It's just so cold and the shadow minish are worryingly aggressive stealing from crops and some times just ruining them. Vaati has managed to scare off any that lived in this castle, one made the mistake of attacking us while he was in picori form. Turns out he can remove the air around us with such precision as to suffocate someone. 

It wasn't even remotely long enough to do any harm but it scared them all out.

Vaati and I climb up the support beams up to the chandelier. I have no idea why this Ganondorf person has decided to combine this meeting with some kind of party. But he did and we're here watching the early arrivals of the party. That Shadow guy clearly anxious about something, Vaati knows why but as he put it, 'It is not my place to tell other's secrets,'

"How long you going to stay up here?" I ask him as he watches Ghirahim throw a hissy fit. 

"He's been like that for awhile ever since he lost Zant to rant about how useless and annoying I am. And until Ganon tells him to shut up or better yet right before so he knows I've seen it," He tells me with that harmless childlike evil he actual is.

Zant comes in, that guy needs therapy or something he has so many issues and is just really unstable from what I've seen. It reminds me of that one bratty kid that almost got someone killed in his tantrum of not getting another kids toy. But with a Hell of a lot more power before running into Ganondorf, that he thinks is a god.

What's strange is that he tells Ghirahim to rain it in before he does something he regrets. "Well he can be stable but he's a bit too easy to set off, he really needs a therapist or just something, anything really," Vaati explains leaning back on to the warm candle holder. 

"That's an understatement" I tell him, still annoyed at the guy.

**Ganondorf pov.**

I watch as Vaati enters I find myself enamored with him once again. Seems he dressed up and so so deliciously evil. I just want to kiss him but that destroys the whole point behind a secret relationship. That's what makes him so evil right now, it's a very unique look too. Combining a lot of Gerudo traits of fashion with...? Something, but it is gorgeous to say the least.

His hair is in a high pony tail slightly to the side, bits of which have been curled. The ends of his hair curled to only show half of his other eye. Next he's wearing a top in light purple fabric attached to sleeves lacking a bottom half, yet still holds to his arms. His stomach exposed, with the edges of the pants higher up then the front bit. I don't see where the ends of the pants are tied tight but it's clear that they are somewhere to get that affect.

Taking a step over to them I find Zant already on him talking. I'm tempted to growl realizing that my devoted disciple has taken a liking to my boyfriend. Vaati seems half open to talk to him, in a much more 'I'll just humor him,' than 'I actually like him,' sort of way. Thank goodness I don't know if I'd be able to stop my fist if Vaati returned it. I get interrupted by a certain witch before I can find a way to join them.

"So I hear that you got a new pet," Veran starts a I'm trying to be sexy look on her face. 

It just shows how much she cleans her teeth, "Yes, a dragon egg was found not to far from here, the expert said that it should be hatching in a month or two," I tell her trying to get her attention off me at least. 

"Another dragon would be useful wouldn't it. I could give it some spells to age it into its prime if you want," she continues Vaati coming in visible from over her shoulder.

"Aging spells pose a lot of risk and danger when used to just get something into it's prime," he says stealing a small piece of cake. 

"And what makes you such an expert?" Veran asks like a puffed up cat at a raccoon. 

"Having a baby that's practically born full grown and having no knowledge if the world. Yeah that would lead to a lot of destruction to whatever happened to be near. You don't do large pushes, even making it a toddler would have high consequences," he gives a half smirk at her. I think I love him even more.


	52. Chapter 52

**Vaati pov.**

I got Alikin a ride on Shadow saying he should visit Vio. So I get some time with Ganon. Alone time with him and while I'm far from ready to be even thinking about sex. I do want to go through my first make out session. I made sure that there isn't bed. I'm hoping he gets the message and doesn't try go further. So I don't have to break it up and tell him no.

I sigh waiting on the couch of one of the staff's lounges. I didn't want to do it here but the only other places that have soft places with locks are bedrooms. Exactly what I'm trying to avoid in the first place. I gave him a note to meet me here after I told Zant I was leaving. He at the very least sees me as a friend. Might be more and that's what worries me.

Ganon comes in locking the last door. 

"Well you definitely took your sweet time," I comment half serious. I gave him the exact place, he only had three guests left, one of them being Ghirahim whining to him. So he really needs to learn how to tell people to fuck off. "I was almost tempted to just go home," I tell him as he chuckles giving some lame excuse and finally comes over to me.

"Exactly how lucky am I getting tonight anyways?" He asks pulling me onto his lap. 

"Not very," I tell him bluntly not caring anywhere near as much. 

"Did the lateness have anything to do with that?" He asks giving me a light kiss. 

I pull away for a second "What do you think?" I ask him pressing my lips into his again. Wrapping my arms around him. Even if he can be an ass at times.

He holds me close hands on my waist and the start of my ribs. I keep one arm behind his neck the other on his back remembering the books I used to read. This feels right. He starts to lean over me my back hitting the arm rest. He puts his arms fully under my back. I pull him closer in allowing his tongue into explore and suck on it a bit.


	53. Chapter 53

**Alikin pov.**

Watching a shadow sneak into the castle to see what was supposed to be the hero is a bit weird. Especially as he was supposed to kill that said hero by his master's orders. Yet here I am watching that shadow kiss and hug that said hero to the point of bruising. The two named Shadow and Vio, or Violet as that's apparently his full name, seem to be in love, one a lot further in than the other.

Honestly as long as I don't see any hands going under clothes then I'm going to continue watching. Vaati said that Shadow is obsessive about the Links. And while he would probably rather die than hurt them. That he could very well get them killed with his behaviors towards the four of them. So I want to make sure that I don't let any red flags cross.

Plus it helps get my mind off what's Vaati's doing. It really disgusts me to think about the fact that he's making out with that giant. I don't understand how he can be comfortable letting someone three times his size touch him like that. Or how some thousand year old man can find a new adult that's less than a third his size attractive in such a way.

Vaati points out that he tends to act a lot more mature than most, other than a few things. Also that he's incredibly short and that he ain't getting any taller to be blunt so that's something valid. I still find it monstrously disturbing. But at least it hasn't been only a month or two, but almost a half year at this point. Plants are really starting to out grow the ruins and there's a whole new trade network.

I just don't want Vaati getting hurt. Especially because he's dating someone really powerful. Someone he's working for at the moment even if it's just a one project contract. A man who has a lot of enemies, powerful ones at that. I know that if someone's going to take the fall for this relationship it sure as Hell not going to be Ganondorf.


	54. Chapter 54

**Vaati pov.**

"You said you wanted me to see something?" I ask Alikin in picori form. I had told my staff that I'd be gone for the day. To be honest I've been putting this off for who knows how long. I'm scared to find out how they died. How the four tribes of the picori became three with no trace for the other three to even know they're all dead. I've wanted to know that for so many years.

Famine? But why wouldn't work they just come down to collect supplies... maybe they couldn't, but there were so many crop grounds ripe with mostly weeds. The ground could have produced a lot.

Sickness? There are shelves and shelves of magic, books filled with healing spells and potions.

Reproduction would have been noticed way earlier. 

I fear what happened. I fear that what I feel in the back of my mind really happened. That someway somehow there was a genocide.

"Yes there's a pathway to some sort of living quarters that have old Minish written in the books. You said that many of the books were made to change to match the times," He tells me offering to let me climb the rope first. I only ever went through the paths I needed to. I felt like if I couldn't disturb them. Like I needed to respect their privacy. 

Going up he takes me to an open room covered by dust and a spider's thread. I sit down on the worn chair. It creaks but supports my weight. I read the small bit Alikin must have brushed off. I just the pages off flipping to the first page and start flipping through the pages. Looking for that last entry. 

"This is a diary," I tell him going to read the page.

" _I know we_ _aren't_ _going to survive. That has been clear for quite awhile. But if we are to_ _die_ _then we must find a way to save the other tribes from this fate. The only_ _Sheikah_ _here who found out_ _that_ _it was our blood that was giving them this power, were imprisoned. Hands broken. Tongue_ _taken_ _. The King of Hyrule knows that he_ _is_ _ordering_ _the_ _genocide of the Picori. But I will_ _make_ _sure_ _they all know. So that they can_ _stop_ _the king from using them to eradicate the picori completely. So today is the day_ _of_ _my death. I hope that at least one child was safely sent...."_


	55. Chapter 55

**Vaati pov.**

I need to get those devices. I've been exploring all of the other rooms trying to find out what they created. Their power will be worthless to me but.... I need to keep them from going back to a Hylian king or anyone else who would misuse or disrespect them. But more importantly, it should at least be held by a picori and/ or the Palace of Wind. I can do both, only two of us know what they are. 

Magical devices are a lot harder to destroy then non magic so I can check the remains, and go through anything Shadow found once I know what I'm looking for. With it being magic and made with blood I might just need to use the same spell I used to find Alikin. But in order to test that I would need to have one to test it on. I don't have either and I sure as death not making a third.

So I'm in the ruins. There would have been a few Sheikah assigned to collecting the most important items to save. So I need to figure out where the items would be taken. Kakariko village is a hit or miss. It would be the first major evacuation point but being aware of it makes it unlike to actually used to store big ticket items. But as it used to be the Sheikah town it should have a lot of places to hide them.

Sorting through the rumble I find three undestroyed items. A mask, jar and necklace. The jar and mask are definitely magic, the necklace just happened to be out and not in one of the many broken jewelry boxes. I could look through all the boxes but that would be too time consuming. The jar is a pocket world many different items in there. Nothing magical just old items and riches I can look through later.

The mask I put it on and all I feel is the pain. That's the item. I can't see anything different as I see the truth. Just as they did, hence why they were slaughtered. I have found half of what I'm looking for. I have found the Mask of Truth and only I and Alikin know how this device got its power. And I can't even tell anyone this horrifying truth.


	56. Chapter 56

**Vaati pov.**

"I found some records on what the other object was..." Alikin tells me gaining my full attention. I locked and hidden the first device behind the stone behind him. It can't be damaged, and there isn't any point to try to break it anyway. 

"What you got was the second one made and goes more for the unheard things..." I nod remembering the trick many picori have to sense other's thoughts and hear the hidden words.

"Well the first one was the named the Lens of Truth. They mention the glass was purple other than a well of blood. So it should only be one bit of glass," he tells me just as shaken as myself. 

"Thank you can you tell me where to find it or take me to it?" I ask him not wanting to disturb the ghosted remains of a murdered race. 

"I found it in the area above the kitchen, they were probably spying on them" he tells me. The ceiling does have a few hidden holes.

"Okay, I've tracked down the most likely place assuming it was kept in relatively the same spot since it was created. It probably won't be there but at least I may get a lead or two on where it could be," I tell him showing him the well in the original Kakariko Village. They often say that there are screams coming from it at night, and it's where the Sheikah used to torture people.

"Is it empty of water, I don't think you'd be able to get to anywhere important if it was filled with water...." Alikin comments not having any knowledge about the rumors. 

"They haven't been getting any water pasted the at max one meter at the bottom. I've also been trying out some water living forms. You really don't need to worry about me," I assure him turning into my original form.

He hugs me tightly holding me close. I tense up for a second feeling vulnerable and not exactly used to a lot of positive touching. I work my way out Alikin then proceeding to mess up my hair for escaping. He's honestly been acting really weird lately. Well it's sort of been building up over time. He probably just needs to be spending time with other people who can see him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Vaati pov.**

Seeing Ganon really helps me at times. Because he's someone that listens and doesn't talk about the horrible genocide we just discovered. If it wasn't clear. I don't have any friends. Shadow doesn't count as I'm technically holding one of his boyfriends hostage. Alikin it's debatable because of the amount of times he could have just left me. Ganon wants to get in my pants and cuddle me, and that a very nonfriendly thing to want.

"So your staff knows you're seeing someone," I comment drinking grape juice from a wine glass while he has actual alcohol. 

"What makes you say that?" He asks to which I genuinely laugh. 

"You closed off half a castle people notice, no one came through the front door so they know this isn't a business meeting," I tell him finishing my cup pouring myself a little more.

"I'll have to keep them busy next time if they have enough time to gossip about this." He doesn't seem at all happy about that. 

"Calm down big guy. There's no harm in them gossiping. Plus even if they just keep it to themselves there's also the fact that you always create a much more sweet and juicy selection for me. I doubt you'd even entertain the idea of doing this for someone you weren't seeing," I tell him truthfully not seeing the big deal.

"People here aren't exactly a fan of you. Ghirahim is annoying but he does have a lot of influence on people's feelings about others. I don't want you getting hurt because of it." He's a bit stern on that. 

"Look it's kind that you don't want me getting hurt but I'm not exactly helpless. I'm one of the most powerful mages out there. Bullying ain't going to bug me as I was bullied growing up and learned that people are just stupid," I explain biting into the pasta.

"That's not the point. I've never done these precautions before and they can easily gang up on you, if they find out." He says a bit dramatically to me. 

"I lost my first adult tooth at nine. I've always been small no matter what form I adopt. They know next to nothing about my magic. I have fought soldiers and magical beings. I understand your concern, but you are underestimating my abilities. Plus if Ghirahim were to try that it be regardless of his knowledge of this," I point out a bit annoyed at him honestly.

**Ganondorf pov.**

After that disagreement... I better change the subject. "So I noticed you seemed a little distracted when you came in, what's on your mind?" I ask him, hopefully it'll be nice and far from the discussion on why we aren't public. Or further upset him. Maybe I should have just asked what the next part of the conquest of Hyrule should be. Would that annoy him as it is work and this is supposed to be a date.

"I'm in search of an object, it belonged to the original owners of the Wind Palace and I wish to return it to it," Vaati explains, looking off to the side. He definitely doesn't seem any happier. 

"So what is this object? I might just be able to help you get it," that should lighten the mood, it can't exactly lower it any more than it is now. 

"It's called the Lense of Truth, it was made with the very owners' blood," Vaati answers me, not expecting anything.

Oh you have got to be kidding me. It had to be one of the most useful objects that I own. If I don't give it to him, he won't exactly know that I didn't say anything, or kept it from him. Or I could give it to him. Not only would he be cheered up, but this would certainly add to his attraction to me. I should try to find out why exactly he wants to return it first.

"Why do you want that? Sounds like it's a very useful object," I ask him with a playful tone. 

"The owners were forced to create it by the king of Hyrule at the time. The creation required magic that killed a few of them. So I feel they deserve to have the object they died for back where they lived. I have no intention to use it. It's a blood device, that can't heal, and are often cursed," Vaati explains his voice deeply saddened.

I need to give it to him. I've always been good at telling when people are lying. Vaati isn't lying. He's probably holding some information back but he is telling the truth. So I excuse myself to go get it. He looks at me oddly and that's fair as it took me 15 minute to go and get it. 

"I have that Lense of Truth..." I hand it over to him. He looks at me in shock, puts it down, and hugs me.

Hugging Vaati back I'm a little surprised Vaati isn't the type of person to just hug someone. If they want attention it's in a specific moment, and I pretty sure planned before hand. I've given him gifts in the past and he'd just give me a sweet little smile. This isn't even a highly personal gift, it's a gift for his house because of dead people originally owning it. Nevertheless I hold him nice and close enjoying the attention.

When he pulls away his eyes are a little watery. "You okay... Love?" I ask him hoping he'll find fondness in the nickname. 

"Yes, it really means a lot that you trust me, with such a valuable object. You didn't have to give it to me, or even tell me that you had it, but you choose to. Not a lot of people trusted me growing up and not a lot trust me now, so it says a lot to me," Vaati doesn't dip into it, wiping his eyes.

"Could I persuade you to stay the night then? Not sexually of course, you don't even have to share the same room with me," I quickly explain not wanting to lose all that progress. 

"I don't suppose that the room next to yours is empty?" Vaati responds clearly taking the last option. 

"It is, I keep it for any business guests and I don't have them here when you are," I tell him, going to take him upstairs.

"We'll need something to block off a clear view of the room, that way I can get breakfast; Do you have any room dividers?" Vaati asks as we go up the many stairs. 

"Yes, they are just kept at the end of the hall, I'll go get you a couple," I tell him ducking into my room to go get the key to the room to begin with. Vaati opens the room up, going over to the bed.

Getting them over to them he smiles setting them up so that it's what you see coming in, a table left just out of sight of the rest of the room to leave food and water. 

"Think you'll be able to find me something to sleep in? I can wear these out if I'm just teleporting, but I can't exactly be sleeping in these," Vaati kinda teases me, making me blush a little for not thinking about it. 

"I'll get you one of my shirts, okay," I tell him going back into my room to grab one.


	58. Chapter 58

**Vaati pov.**

"Why don't you tell me what you know about Shadow?" I ask the younger teen in front of me. The purple Link now going by Vio, short for violet. 

"What exactly do you want me to tell you about?" He for the tenth time since I entered the room a minute ago. 

"How he acted before your cover was blown, would be a good start" I tell him ready to fully listen to them.

"They were very... clingy. He almost always had his arm around me in some way. It started with it being over my shoulders while we were walking down the halls. But after the first week it was mostly around my waist. Any idea I said he was instantly on board with. I saw him send three Hinoxes into the lava for joking about taking over Hyrule after Ganon, but I gave a real plan to do that he called me smart and that's why he picked me," Vio goes through feeling conflicted about it.

"How did this change after you were 'killed'?"

"I woke up in a hidden room tied up on top of Green. I hadn't been aware he was missing from the group up until this. He came in to feed us and I was only allowed this one fruit initially. Green offered to share his, he used magic to pin me to the wall and Green's hands behind his back to feed me. He loved any contact or affection we allowed him or gave to each other. He was acting over protective and controlling,"

"Do you think he sees you as person or as some sort of trophy?"

"Person but doesn't know how to act like that's the case. He told us a lot about his past. He mentioned that his caregivers would always get into fights, sometimes even physical. It sounded like that's about the only relationship he had seen before. I think he also read some fictional books on love that weren't meant to be healthy and that's where the idea came from, that this is how one should act,"

"What do you feel towards him?"

"He needs professional help but I do like him. He is nice and genuinely listens to us and is constantly doing nice things for us. For example he found out Red liked bunnies when he mentioned seeing one while he only had Blue. He brought a rabbit in from one of the town's he was ordered to destroy. He does listen when we need to go out, and tries to find opportunities, even if he otherwise denies us that," Vio explains a little more relaxed.


	59. Chapter 59

**Shadow** **pov** **.**

Seeing Vaati at the next meeting I notice that I'm not the only one paying them attention. Zant is paying a lot of attention on them as well. This meeting is largely about what we are going to do to seal off this invasion. It's mainly a check list and making sure their are no issues with getting these points done with. Vaati is quite for the beginning of the meeting too, probably to keep his relationship a secret.

"So Zelda needs to be killed for my seal to be broken to re enter Hyrule and to break anyone else's seals." Ganondorf starts with the most obvious point of course. 

"What feature exactly needs to happen for you to come back? After all if we kill her, you come back, and revive her we know who she is and have her already imprisoned. Being that she is the end of the royal line means it would likely end up being an extremely distant blood relation. So finding out the needed feature might save us all a lot of trouble," Vaati puts out clearly explaining the reasoning.

"I'll look into it" King Ganondorf replies to him before continuing. "We will need labour forces in order to rebuild my castle and set up for a likely counter attack from one of Hyrule's allies," 

"Darknuts are about the only things that can just do a job properly" Agahnim puts his thoughts in. 

"Most Darknuts are already employed somewhere. Getting the struggling here to work the jobs would help reduce poverty here to gain decent money," Vaati really doesn't fit in here.

"How about farming? And related jobs?" Ganondorf asks full attention on him. 

"Simple settling a land does require settlers beyond the wealthy, the land is naturally made for farming especially with so much of the town's burnt down. It may also help soften the idea outsiders get to what we do if we allow the old to come back" Vaati gives a subtle smile to him.

"What are you Vaati? Afraid of blood?" Ghirahim asks with a jagged tone at them. Vaati looks at him and rolls his eyes with a dead look. 

"First Zelda is a child, so yes I'd prefer she not have to die if not needed. Second, people are dying, they have yet to figure out how to grow food better, and the soil isn't made for farming. Third, we need the Hylian's knowledge to spread to our side as they have mastered many things with the Goddess born."

\---

**Vaati pov.**

As the meeting comes to an end I notice that only a handful actually leaves. Onox usually leaves right away saying that he and Veran live rather far and have separate problems to deal with because of that. It's honestly pretty clear that he has a thing for her. But is either to proud to admit it to himself or the there's no way she would ever go out with me, possibly with the 'all other men would just hurt her'.

Ghirahim tends to stay here with someone to gossip. Being over an a millennia older than me you'd think they'd have a better past time than bad mouthing everyone he works with; but no, he goes on about how Yuga is such a Fritz about one 'stupid' little painting. I'm curious about what will happen when everyone realizes that he bad mouths them too. I know it ain't gonna be pretty that's for sure.

Shadow keeps his distance. A good strategy to be blunt. The less attention Ganon pays him, the less likely he is to prematurely discover the hidden Links. Zant is the opposite of that. He's been, for awhile now, trying to become my friend. It's most likely he was being an ass over being pushed to the side for me to do this. I'm still trying to figure out if I can trust him enough.

Yuga comes over to me, there being bags on his off mint skin under his eyes. It must be pretty important for him to both be asking me. And to be doing it publicly. I know the group as a whole doesn't like me, which validates the hater's feelings on this. Which while I don't know how he personally feels about me. I am aware about the consequences that may happen if someone is suddenly a fan of me.

"You were alive when the Minish were at the peak of their myth. What do they look like?" He asks he a tiny bit of some defeat in their voice. 

"What exactly makes you believe that they are a myth?" I frown. I know I that I am picori, but I would prefer to keep that to myself. Not getting an answer I continue. "Which tribe do you want, there's four but I can remember only three of their regular clothing," I explained. Which Yuga looks at me like I'm insane.

"You do realize the picori are made of four different tribes, three regularly seen and with multiple villages. And each have their own resulting fashions. They don't all live in one big cesspool," I state in an honest level of disbelief. No wonder he is having so many issues with painting them. He's probably created some horrifying mash up of the main three. It scares me how removed the belief of my species is, knowing they think that I am not what I am.

There's a few more people staring at me now. "Just show me what you're doing at the next meeting, so I can tell you what you need to be doing," I tell him uncomfortable with this whole ordeal. 

Yuga nods and I go to sit back down while I wait for Ganon to have some sudden classified details to go over with. Only half of the time will actually be used to do anything remotely on the subject.

"You say that like you actually believe in the silly myth. Really it's almost as stupid as those blupee myths," Ghirahim sneers at me. Okay I'm hoping that he just was locked up in some rock box, because I am genuinely hope he isn't that stupid. I am literally one of the two things he is shaming the belief in. And I've seen blupees more times than I can count.

"I do. I have seen both picori and blupees to say the least. They may not be as frivolous with who they show themselves to as they used to be. But I know that they are real," I tell not at all finding it amusing. There's only so much of Ghirahim's bullshit that I am willing to take. I don't care what others think of me but I do care about my people even if they hate me. 

"I'm pretty sure that only children can see the Minish and that can easily be a silly child's imagination," Ghirahim sneers back.

"Saying that I've seen them is an understatement. One that you fail to understand. I'm willing to tolerate most of your childish antics. This is not one of them," I tell him giving him a dead stare. Ghirahim goes to say something but Ganon stops him. 

"I expect better of you Ghirahim. Vaati we have some details to discuss about our next move" I smirk a little going to join my boyfriend.


	60. Chapter 60

**Ganondorf pov.**

Bringing Vaati to my personal office, I lock the door knowing this will get personal. Not physically but definitely emotionally. "So what exactly happened? Assuming you're okay with talking about it" I catch myself, I really don't want to seem entitled to that information, if he isn't. 

Vaati takes a few deep breathes before answering me, "not this second I'll be completely pissed if I go over it now" Vaati explains taking a seat.

"Okay how are things going in Hyrule?" I ask knowing that I have all the work related issues. 

"The tension is slowly getting better around the Gorons and Zora, we've found nearly all if not all of the ways they could escape. That means we are able to have the guards stay by those areas, instead of watching the citizens. The Gorons also are no longer dipping into the stock piles and are returning what was taken, back to it," Vaati has gone to a lot of effort to make sure the people weren't hurt.

"What about their leaders?" I ask offering him a glass of wine. 

"No thanks, and they haven't changed. They believe any news I give them is bullshit. I'm a little annoyed about their refusal to give any information on needs of specific people, or anything else. Anjulia did try to attack me from her cell, the reason for it: I gave her news that a girl named Ruji had given birth and named the kid Aves. She most likely assumed I was either making fun of her, or had caused harm to her friend," Vaati explains clearly feeling bad for it.

"Why didn't you put that in the report?..." nothing had been sent about this incident. 

"I handled it and put it in my personal notes. I wanted to tell you in person to make sure that there wouldn't be a bad reaction. Plus she failed and failed bad, putting it in the report would have meant I had to take some sort of punishment against her. There's no point in that, so just saying nothing was the best solution," Vaati explains giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're really thoughtful you know that," I tell him, wrapping my arm around his waist and pull him over to me. 

"You saying that means a lot to me as well. It's nice to know that I am doing things right," he says kissing me on the lips this time. I hold it for a moment before carefully pulling away from him. His smile really is beautiful.


	61. Chapter 61

**Vaati pov.**

Going back into the desert I look for something to get Anjulia. I got the other two something special in hopes that maybe they'll calm down in their murder threats. It's very clear the gorons don't remember that I'm male. Or no one ever told them I was male and I sure as death ain't correcting them. Like one of them threatening to cut off my boobs if I hurt their people. I have questions, because what boobs are they referring to, regardless of gender I'm kinda lacking them.

I told Darunia about the anonymous threat. He half believed I was lying, and the other half was proud. I told him that if another one was given Shadow would be forced to investigate and arrest the one responsible. It was of course still all my fault. No solutions given as that would mean not causing me problems and trusting that there's any chance I might actually do it.

Going into the market I see that it's been made a lot less crowded since I took over. A good number have been given mandatory jobs. A good number being the actual old guards, considering I sadly can't have them continue that job. With the hot weather we have them doing armor and weapon repairs that require more detail then the Gorons are able to give. Or willing to do from the very experienced ones. They are fast learners and should they hold on to this skill they should be able to make good money selling them.

Meat roasting and food drying is another job we have them on. It allows it to be better stored for winter by keeping it from turning. It helps both where winter actually hits but also allows us to send Death Mountain supplies for winter during summer and fall. After all Death Mountain gets the majority of their food from trade meaning we have to give them food regardless of how much we have.

In the market is selling mostly extra stuff that us often the really fatty meats and fabric extras. Food is being controlled and the least nutrient packed is what is given to sellers if they want it, for extra money. The fabrics are mostly left alone, but are be examined to make records and see what we will be buying for different uses. So right now it is limited. Seems this seamstress is doing what they can to make it still pretty. That would be something I can get Anjulia.

\---

"So I managed to get you all something from your homes," I tell the three prisoners. They are of course assuming that I am in fact lying. Darunia calls me an ass for lying. I roll my eyes. I'm getting more and more sick of trying to get help running their people. Specifically Darunia. I understand that he's the first one here, but I tried, really I did, I made sure there was always someone by him, and encouraged them to talk as much as possible. I had a couple dividers put in each cell so they can have privacy.

I just stare at him, dead eyed, waiting for him to finish. "Are you done yet or should I just come back in the morning." This is my way if telling him to fuck off. He growls but is otherwise quiet. "Good, well yours is on top so I guess you're getting yours first," I say careful to not show the annoyance that he isn't last. Just as a bit of petty feelings.

I give him the vase. It's rock and based on the ancient giant statue in the center of their original settlement. On Death Mountain at least, they had just started creating the settlement during my first escape. Or Gufuu's escape, so I might be completely and utterly wrong about that to be blunt.

I go to Agiza next as her cell is in fact slightly closer than Anjulia. I give her the fur blanket, killed for the meat, most assume that Zoras wouldn't have a use for a blanket. But they do get cold, and it's soft. So yeah she likes it. Darunia makes a comment on how stupid that is. Agiza says thank you putting it down on the chair in her cell.

Finally Anjulia, I got her a picture of the baby, Aves. Along with an outfit that was being worked on for her when we took over. She looks at it in shock, having a few tears of joy when she sees the baby. 

She quietly says under her hand "she has her mother's eyes," on the back of the picture Ruji told her that it was my idea, as it was clear how close they were.


	62. Chapter 62

**Vaati pov.**

I asked for Anjulia to meet me. I could force her as she is my prisoner. However the principle of forcing her, verse giving her the option is the point. I'm not the monster, that's Gufuu and I refuse to be anything like the genocidal maniac I have the displeasure of sharing a body with. So Anjulia accepted and is about to be taken into my office here. I'm having her in normal clothes just in case Gufuu ends up being partially up.

She enters my office and seems to examine the room before fully stepping in. "Would you take a seat? I had my desk cleared as much as I could," I tell her waiting for her to ask why I asked for her. 

"Why exactly did you call me here?" Right on schedule of course. 

"I wanted to see what would happen if I started talking to you separately" I try not to lie in general.

"Is that just with me or will you be doing this with the others?" She asks crossing her arms. 

"I'm not sure, I'd like to do this with Agiza. However with Darunia, I'll be blunt, I don't fucking like him to say the least," I tell her with sincerity. She thinks it over for a moment as I pour us some tea. 

"That makes sense, why is that?" She asks taking her cup.

"You've most likely heard his version of the story. He has been here the longest so he was going to be alone for a while, hence I had the guards closer and encouraged them to talk. Darknuts however as a rule of thumb are very soft spoken. He saw it as me trying to prevent any escape. We're hundreds of meters from the ground, escaping would mean death, I don't need to prevent anything," I explain with a sigh.

"Why are you taking over Hyrule and the surrounding?" She seems to believe me so far. 

"I'm under contract, but I for your own safety, can't give you the real reason I'm the way I am. You had Ruji and three other pregnant women hide when you invaded in a place they could escape. You do what you can to protect them. But I have a feeling you were scared that if they took it, complications might happen, with either the sun, night, or us. It might have put them in more danger for all you knew, but you had to make the call," I explain getting a bit quiet.


	63. Chapter 63

**Ganondorf pov.**

"There's a woman insisting that you need to see her. She says she has some advice for you," one of the guards tells me. 

"What are their credentials?" I still don't feel comfortable letting random people into my castle. Even if Vaati has been pushing for me to do something to hear out my citizens. He's been quite pushy about it too. I'm trying to figure out how to compromise with that.

"Well they told me to show this to you if you had any questions," She hands me a necklace. A necklace I gave Vaati. That gets my attention in a heart beat. How in the Depths of Din's earth did they get this. Did they steal this from him. I really don't want to think that Vaati would give away a present from me. And the thought that they somehow hurt Vaati makes me sick.

"Bring them to me." I order harshly, it's very clear that I mean that second. 

"Well I should mention they want to be completely alone with you," she says taking a couple steps back from me. 

"Bring them to me, I don't care the details." I go harsher this time from the last. She goes off quick after hearing just how serious I am. I know they can't kill me. But Vaati....

They come in, dark skinned and Red haired. There are a few Gerudo that are not in service of the castle. However they are wearing clothes much more like the modern designs in the desert off of Hyrule. In a purple hue not unlike the color Vaati usually wears. "I thought I said alone, that does mean locked door and windows with closed curtains," she lectures coming closer. I motion for my staff to meet the requests.

She approaches me "can I have my necklace back now?" She asks once everyone is gone. 

"I think you mean-" she hopes into my lap. I go to throw her off only to see Vaati. 

"Hey love" he says laughing to himself taking the necklace. 

"How did you-!" 

"I'm a shape shifter, I've been working on disguise transformation and wanted a blind test. I must have done pretty good job~" he teases still laughing to himself. I blush realizing just how clever the whole thing was.

**Vaati pov.**

I can't help but laugh a little at his shock. I know it's a little bit cruel but considering I did just pretend to be some stranger. "So did you think I was Gerudo or someone pretending to be?" I ask hoping that it is just shock. I've been thinking about how I can better see the issues that the Gerudo and other races we've taken over. Being a shifter I thought that might be a viable solution.

I tested it out on Ganon as he will tell me if he finds it offensive. Uncomfortable or anything else that should be a reason not to. It's a bit tricky, at least for me, as I am aware that I'm not the best at understanding people. And I'm not Hylian, or any other form I'm known for. I know that one of the heros used masks to turn into a deku scrub, Goron and Zora. No one seemed to have any issue with that...

I look up at Ganon a bit worried. He has been quiet for awhile. Is he blushing? "Are you okay?" I ask shifting to sit up a little. 

"Oh- I'm just a little surprised to see you in such clothing..." He answers with the blush getting worse. It doesn't would like he's disgusted or mad at least. He still might be uncomfortable with this. He gives me back the necklace looking away. I put it back on still waiting for him to talk.

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" I ask after I fail to get any answer by waiting. 

"No.... I don't really see any issue with it. I've seen a lot of disrespect given to my people. That wasn't it. They'll buy our clothing to have their wives wear it to get them turned on. Call us all thieves who have no respect. Make fun of every practice we have... The list goes on. But personally it didn't make me uncomfortable," he answers looking back at me "It's clear you took time to learn ours or their culture,"

"Okay, I wanted to test out if you found it offensive. I want to really see their issues as they most likely are too afraid to say anything, or at least the whole story. If you really don't think there's a problem with it I'll ask Anjulia, it is her people after all." This should get the truth out of him. I did ask Alikin and Vio before, that's how I found out about the mask thing. They both said talk to a Gerudo. So I'm talking to a couple. 

"Okay, I think that would be a good idea"


	64. Chapter 64

**Vaati pov.**

Turning into a Gerudo I'm a lot taller to say the least. It also feels weird on my back as I'm not used to having breasts. But the figure is pretty different too, from my 'Hylian' form, original, and any others. But considering I tend to stick with male and only species changes it does makes sense. But I can't do that for actual disguises. I'm albino to extreme degrees, with a very noticeable mark, and lilac hair. I stick out, I will only ever not physically stick out to blind people.

But I made sure to time everything out, travel is heavily controlled but not banned. So being a Gerudo tradeswoman would give me an alibi. Now getting in with a group will be a little trickier to say the least. They won't know me, and if they actually ask around, they'll find that no one knows me period, end of story. Second mental barriers will be up considering all this. Third, there's still a lot I don't know about their culture. Even with me openly prying Ganon, and secretly prying Anjulia.

I had to also get comfortable with the name change. Aituka. Clothing as well, I'm not used to having my arms out for the elements and belly exposed. The sandals? I already wear those constantly, but not floors and sand are still a thing. At least I was able to get some purple fabric. They are the only source in Hyrule that doesn't cost hundreds of dollars. Well, that isn't believed to be an ancient myth, that's still pretty expensive.

Looking around I make sure to be sweaty as even with the bodies made for the desert, Gerudo still sweat of course. I brought a bag of mushrooms that can be found on the boulder to Hyrule. I can't be a merchant not having anything after just getting back. So it would give me an excuse and put a big more food into circulation. The merchants have moved since I was last here. But I did have they relocate to use the vantage spot.

I head to where I know no stores to be and once again repeat story. I left just over a month ago. Due to the war it took longer than it should have. When I did finish, the place had been taken over and I couldn't go home. So I had to stay by the border. When they did open it back up, I didn't find out for a couple of days. I'm looking for my friends that are also traders and were out of the city before it got closed up.

Seeing a couple of the citizens the go over making sure I look anxious. "Hey could you tell me what's going on?" I go up with my bag eye darting to the lizafo. They seem surprised to see me, but not scared. That's good, it should mean that at least the lizafos here aren't throwing their weight around. Both of them seem to not know which one of them should say something.

"You're one of those traders aren't you.... well we were taken over by Vaati...." the taller of the two speaks, I'd say she was around Ganon's height. They seem to be growing as a general population faster than the ones in the Dark World. I nod as they have me follow them to their little apartment. The place seems well kept, no sign of stress in it. 

"You might want to sit down," they tell me to which I do on the lower bed.

"Just start at what you believe is the beginning," I tell them gently. The shorter darker skinned one speaking this time. 

"Well they came in about a month ago, some of us got injured but nobody died thankfully...." okay I did get the correct information on that at least. 

"How were the injured treated?..." I ask I did provide potions but I wasn't really involved with it. 

"They got it... It was decent could have been better could of been worse, they weren't forced to work or anything,"

"After that started we were told our leader Anjulia was being taken, that he apologizes for any injuries.... I know a couple people tried to kill him. I don't know who though..." I nod along as if this was new heavy information. 

"We're given jobs to do by certain times but not much more. I saw that guy buying from a couple of the stands in the main hall...." It seems like they're still very worried, but don't believe I'm pure evil.

"My name is Aituka by the way...." I tell them. It isn't too odd of a name here, I made sure of that before picking it. 

"Amgila, and this is Caso, we are seal trainers.... though no one has been using them...." the taller one explains seeming at least to relax. 

"You're a trader right?" The smaller I now know as Caso, eyeing my bag a bit while asking that. 

"Yes I had to stay at the border during this all," I answer remembering my story.


	65. Chapter 65

**Vaati pov.**

So there's someone new in our party. Or more accurately new to me. It's clear they are well known. People approach him with 'long time no see' and he just ignores them. From what everyone can see he has straight red hair looks like it's in a ponytail. His eyes are completely hidden by black skin, dark Shadows, and black eyes. Their red clothes just a shade or two darker than his hair.

But I'm curious on if everyone else knows about them being a dragon morphed. I can see how the skull is connected to what his first form is. No one has mentioned any thing about it. Ganon certainly knows, after all contracting a dragon would cost a whole lot more than contracting a warrior. So I need to find them alone at some point in order to ask them. You never show you're deck.

"So Volga, you did in fact show up" Ganon says pointedly. He did mention sending a letter to call someone back here. But I had assumed he meant someone at Shadow's level. Like the Big Poe or similar. At least I know their name now. 

"My summons happened to come in late, you said you had use for me" he responds, it's a very deep voice the kind you expect from a well seasoned warrior.

"Once we get though the meeting I'll give you your job. Anyways, we're in to our next big problem. Dealing with the Sheikah. They are taught to go for the heads of their enemies not what we send. They have likely already have planned an attack on Vaati and Shadow. They will also be looking for Links reincarnation. Regardless they are the next threat, now that news of the heroes death has spread," Ganon goes through, seems that a lot of this, if not all of it is.

\---

"So you're a dragon Hylian morpher," I say seeing that I likely only have two minutes with it just being us. 

"Yes, you make it sound like you weren't told that," I can feel him eyeing me up. 

"So does the rest of the party know?" I don't have time to bother with dancing around the bush to be blunt. 

"A few, Ghirahim and Zant, after that just the boss" he responds in a manner that gives no details. 

"You look like a lava dragon, correct me if you're not," Volga stares at me after that.

**Volga pov.**

That do they mean I look like a lava dragon. Other than my hair my bare form doesn't hint to what kind of dragon I am. My clothes could have just as easily been light blue, I choose red because I happen to like it. Are they just assuming based on my dress and hair? It's very unlikely that they can tell by my dragon skull, even if they realize it's my actual skull not a metal helmet.

"Volga you're job will be to assist Vaati in the predicted Sheikah attack. Vaati I want your palace going around Hyrule while you figure out places they are likely to attack. By the week I expect a list of needed materials. Shadow is in charge of Death Mountain full time so that a low priority. Volga, I would like your secret to remain secret." Ganondorf instructs us giving me an odd look.

"I would suggest a baiting them. The Sheikah are a very isolated and secretive people. We know of very few of their spots, and have evidence of highly advanced secrets. I can tell you right now that I plan on investigating some of their abandoned spots. I actually know of a few that aren't in any records I have gone through, due to being from long before you. I want a team that knows how to be delicate, I don't want anything broken," Vaati crosses their legs grabbing some paper to write down a more detailed request.

"Alright, I'm assuming you'd like to keep as many as alive as possible," Ganondorf looks at them handing Vaati a board. That's not something my boss does. 

"Of course. I don't like to think of myself as a villain and genocide is a very villainy course of action. Not to mention observing captured Sheikah would give me insight into their culture," they seem very analytical. At least in their work. It also appears they don't have a lot of narcissistic tendencies like Ghirahim has.

"Alright, I assume you are alright with Volga staying in your castle as they will be working as your assistant during this." He seems to be asking a question. Ganondorf never asks for permission he demands it. 

"I won't be able to tonight, he can come in the day after tomorrow, I'll be happy to come fetch you after I make the proper arrangements." Vaati had turned over to face me near the end. What surprises me is my boss agreeing to those terms.


	66. Chapter 66

**Vaati pov.**

Well Vio needs to go back to Shadow. Dragons have a crazy strong sense of smell, so I won't risking Volga playing find the Hylian. I'll be using the food shipment to hide him, and say I have important serious secret orders for Shadow. I will have him gathering some stuff for me though. Both because I need some ingredients and that gives authenticity to me giving him private orders.

So I put a spell on him. Vio is fully aware, though the spell has made him pretty sleepy. Helping him into a crate to hide him. He has a blanket and air holes for obvious safety reasons. I carefully watch my servants get him into the cart for transport, there is a replacement spell on it, so there is in fact food in it, Vio and the blanket just need to be removed.

Getting there Shadow seems surprised, this is earlier than its normally sent. "Shadow I have private orders, I don't have time for a sit down but I figured I should make the most of the trip. Everyone else, leave the room, Shadow will call you in once we're done." I order, making sure that Vio's box isn't taken. My servants going to grab the other cart used last week. Shadow's merely leave the drop off.

"What in Naryu's Grace is going on?!" He hisses at me in a non threatening, but worried way. 

I hand him the list of ingredients while going over to Vio's box "the new guy is going to be working with me, by my side. Vio won't be safe with him there, so you're getting him back." I open the hatch revealing him. Now fully asleep from the spell.

Shadow rushes over pulling him out, kissing his head and everything. "Thank you so much, are you sure he won't get sick here again?" He asks still covering Vio in affection. 

"I put a spell on him, it should cover him for at least a month. I do in fact expect those ingredients though. I'll create an illusion for you to get him back to the room," I reclose the crate, leaving no sigh of it being opened before.


	67. Chapter 67

**Volga pov.**

Arriving in Hyrule I notice how certain spots by the volcano are scorched. Must of been one of the offensive moves taken. But the rest is honestly pretty empty, not a lot of monsters or Hylians roaming the field. There is a lot more wild animals though. A herd of wild horses has settled down by the remains of the castle, and there's a bear just walking across it digging up roots.

But I really just need to be getting to Vaati's apparent Palace of Wind. I really don't see how they could be much of a threat. I don't see how they could be good enough with a sword to challenge Ghirahim with how thin and short they are. Though I heard they are first and foremost a mage, something I really don't get. Well I'm certainly not seeing anything like a palace here, I better get a better view from the sky.

A shadow falls over me mere moments after I take off. Looking to see what casts it I see how it got the name Palace of _Wind_. The think bloody flies. Landing on the Edge I see my new superior there waiting for me. 

"You seemed to be looking in the wrong direction, my captain here will take you to your room for the time being," Vaati comments before heading away into the building.

"Sir Volga, I'm the captain would you like a quick tour or?" The darknut steps towards me as I properly shift into my more Hylian form. 

"I do believe it be best to know my surroundings. I had assumed that your master would be the one accompanying me around the place," I do find it rude for him to just leave after I was sent to help him with the expected attack.

"Master Vaati had been planning on being the one to show you around. However you arrived, for whatever reason, an hour later than expected. But he did make sure that he was the one to greet you even so," they tell me as some smaller darknuts open the doors to the palace. I can at least say that this is quite a grand structure. It must have taken years to learn a spell strong enough to keep it flying in such control.


	68. Chapter 68

**Vaati pov.**

Taking Volga to Gerudo town was not what I wanted. But I figured it was better than letting him find out about the Goron prisoner without me there. Because I know nothing other than him being a two formed dragon and that his particular species is famous. Famous because one in particular had settle down in Death Mountain and was eating the Gorons there. So if there's a chance my asshole prisoner finds out, there's going to be chaos.

So instead Volga is finding out about my Gerudo disguise. As I've been meaning to come back and talk to my new friends. They were quite nice to me and I will be giving them some luck charms as a thank you for being so kind to me. I plan on actually trading to them today. Their ability to trade with me will help gauge if they are being paid enough.

Arriving in the city Volga seems pretty uncomfortable. "What's the problem?" He looks at me weirdly. 

"What do you mean?..." well he isn't trying to hide that he doesn't trust me. 

"You're on edge, tense, and eyes are shifting every few seconds. You have an issue. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, fine. But don't pretend like there isn't one," It could be the girls, the new landscape, I don't know. 

"This town is known for thieves."

"No one is going to risk stealing, let alone from you now, unless they need it to survive. Your job is to figure out how much of the work is getting done, which you will relay to me at the castle. Mine is to find out what our new citizens of war are doing," I go into the main building, changing forms in front of him "I will be back in a few hours" I tell him leaving him shocked.

Seeing Amgila and Caso, I do that half run I noticed some of the citizens doing the second time I came here. "Thank goodness I found you two, I got something to repay your help from last time," I start pulling out the charms. 

"No it's fine Aituka we're just glad we were able to help you," Amgila shakes her head at me grabbing the charms. 

"I insist, these are just some cheap things to show me thanks"

**Volga pov.**

He just turned into a Gerudo. He just turned into a Gerudo. How in Din's deep earth, did he a 1.4 meter individual turn into a 2.7 meter woman. Literally white skin turned into golden brown and tanned skin. His clothes changed. His clothes changed. Color, form, everything. If I had not literally seen Vaati change form in front of me I would not be able to tell that they weren't a real Gerudo.

Ganondorf did not tell me that Vaati was a shape shifter. Shape shifters are a big deal, a huge deal. As a natural born shape shifter I have met including myself and mother four. The only one missing from that number is the one I just discovered. And three out of those four, are born, the last one struggled with changing between two forms. Vaati just casually changed forms.

Just how strong is the mage? Living in a volcano, unless I'm called out of it by Ganondorf, doesn't get me a lot of knowledge. Part of the reason I don't talk much is because most of the time I don't know what they are talking about. But I do expect to be informed of the most basic and important of information. And I think he left me to do his paperwork.

I am not up to date on any written language. I'm lucky to be up to date on spoken language so I'm going to make myself look busy and not actually do anything. A darknut comes up to me and gives me a strip of paper. 

"Lord Vaati has left you instructions," he says handing me the note. 

"Would you be able to read it to me?" I ask knowing the metal being will never mention it.

"Alright Sir Volga. He wrote 'I'll be back in a few hours, the filing is just match the name and contract/ policy number. If someone requests my presence you are to take my place. Delay any important decisions. You may find an assassin, just put them in a cell with as little harm done to them as possible, and appoint two darknut guards. Inform me of anything important,"


	69. Chapter 69

**Vaati pov.**

I didn't expect to see Volga so surprised by me transforming. But it's been a few hours since then so he should have, ironically, cooled off. I'm highly curious of how he feels about this climate. His natural habitat is in fact inside of volcanos so the heat shouldn't bother him. The harsh sunlight and inconsistencies of temperature going down over night would likely upset him though. Dragons don't do well in cold environments.

I manage to sneak into an armory in order to transform. My lower staff don't know about this, one because the lizafos would openly obey me in this form. Two the darknuts while discreet would still subtly treat me differently and follow my orders. That directly goes against one of the reasons I'm doing this. If they are treating them like crap and know it's me, I won't know they're treating them like crap.

I sigh missing the ability to easily reach things. This time I did cheat with changing my clothes with my transformation. It's not exactly a cheat really, but it creates the habit of only having one outfit per form. That's something I would prefer not to fall into. But at least I'm no longer in those damn heels I was pressured into getting.

Walking into my office Volga jumps, standing up immediately and knocks down the wooden chair. I had one brought in so I could move it on my own without using magic. 

"You're a ssshape sssshifter?!" He hisses out, makes sense considering he's a serpent dragon. 

"Yes, that's like the second thing I'm known for," I tell him looking to see how much work he managed to get through, it wasn't as much as I was expecting.

"Well I hadn't heard of you, before King Ganondorf told me I'd be working, as your guard!" He punches a wall leaving a dent. From what he said I can assume he lives very secluded and in a volcano. Because while I'd say maybe 8% of people knew my name before I was released my legend has been somewhat revived. 

"Volga you need to calm down. Or I will make you calm down, I may look weak, but I assure you I can easily beat you,"

\--- ****

"I don't get why it's such a big deal that I transform. Becoming a Gerudo is one of the easiest things I do," it's night time and Volga still won't let it go.

"I can count on one hand the amount of shape shifters I know. None of them are at all casual about it." He nearly growls at me in his frustration. I'm making us walk a bit so that no one hears us.

"Yeah well Gerudo, Sheikah and Hylians are all nearly identical. So it's not like I had to learn a completely new form. I just had to ask myself what I wanted my disguise to look like. I don't get why you're so surprised, it's once again one of the two things I'm known for," I have turned myself into living non biological creature. Pure stone literally just after being freed. I turned Zelda into a statue. I turned Elzo into cloth.

"What do you mean known for? You're in no way well known. I heard nothing about you. You are barely an adult," I turn around to face him no longer amused. 

"So you really do nothing about me. Well I hate to break it to you but I am in fact in the history books. You might want to start looking up my name, as I'm not a simple pawn. I'm the forgotten chess piece,"

"Sure you are. Hate to break it to you but 20 years isn't long enough to be put in the history books." 

"Really how about over a thousand. Or if you want something a little more recent 850 _plus_ years ago. I was born more than 200 years before your master so don't think for a second that you know anything about me, air serpent. I will only warn you once. Test me again and you'll see exactly why Ganon wanted my help." I tell him turning into my six winged form and fly off.

I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit. They aren't better than me. They were free to research me for hundreds of years. They choose not to. I researched every last one of them. Veran can turn into a few forms but they are highly unstable. Ghirahim is the sword spirit wielded by Demise. Without him, his power is limited, and Demise is dead. Yuga is from Hyrule's reflection and is Ganon's counter part, magic comes from his paint brush.

Meanwhile history is so wiped out they don't even realize this isn't my original form. And they couldn't even be bothered to look that up.

I gave myself whiskers for a week at age four. I first fully transformed at six into a bat. It took a month to fully transform back.


	70. Chapter 70

**Vaati pov** **.**

Entering the palace I really don't care how long it takes Volga to get back. I'm pissed off. He went through a quarter of the work I was expecting of him. It took me an hour to go through the remaining three quarters. He went through one third of what I did in an hour, over the course of six. I would of just left it to a darknut if I knew how either incredibly bad, or incredibly lazy he is.

I don't even know if it's just Volga I need to be pissed at. He has only been called out to three battles. Hence why I only heard of him when Ganon told me he was going to be assisting me. I researched him right away, lives isolated in a volcano, related to the Goron eating dragon the Hero of Time faced.

He is isolated in a volcano so I won't blame him for not having a lot of history books. I at the very least expected Ganon would send him a basic information about who he would be working with. Hence I'm writing to him, that there has been an issue, which would have not happen had he been told basic information about me. And that I need to know if he was supplied this information or not. I need a break.

I once again leave this time through teleportation. I'm in the Lost Woods. Being a picori the forest appears as a normal forest with a lot of magical activity and creatures. With it being winter soon the blupees should be settling down for their hibernation. I remember being little and Ezlo taking me here and just seeing this blue glow from all the ones sleeping.

Blupees drop rupees when they are startled, not when they are injured. They actually can't create rupees when injured because their magic automatically goes to healing them. Normal weapons like swords and even bombs can't hurt them. Magic is the only thing that can hurt them. So that makes it a bit concerning that this one is on the ground bleeding and missing a leg.


	71. Chapter 71

**Vaati pov.**

I give a quick look around for anything that could have injured it before going up to it and examining it. It looks at me fearfully trying to buck away with it's one back leg.

I speak very softly to it, "It's okay, it's okay... I'm not going to hurt you,"

I gently pet it’s head trying to get the poor thing to relax. They seem a little loopy as I summon some bandages to stop the bleeding.

Blupee blood is a darker but still glowing blue compared to their bodies. They are made from magic like fairies so they don’t quite have the same biology as a vet would expect from their appearance and size. It however will make healing them easier. They will not be able to regrow a leg but I should be able to close the hole by supplying it with magic.

I get the bleeding to stop as it will lose more magic than I can safely supply it with, if I attempt to supply more it will die from that. I slowly start giving it magic. The sound of it’s skin so quickly regrowing makes me nausea but I ignore it giving it as much magic as I can with out overwhelming their system

Finishing up I remove the now glowing blood soaked bandage. Blood doesn’t bother me regardless of color but it is a very sad sight to see just how much blood this very small thing lost. There is now clearly a numb that is still not completely healed but is infinitely better. I wrap the new bandage around them. I carefully pick them up heading back to the Palace of Winds. They will not survive in the wild.

Blupees are a lot like rabbits, and neither are considered good on three legs, let alone their back legs. It would be very difficult for them to get enough food on their own and if whatever hurt them had another run in with them, they would die. Regardless I made the choice to save them rather than leave them or put them out of their misery, so they are my problem.

Putting them down on my desk I get it some fruit as Alikin goes up to it. The blupee sniffing them.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, I healed it as much as I can without overwhelming it. And I guess it’s now my pet, considering there is no scenario where a legless blupee who is still not fully healed will ever survive in the wild,”

“Well could I suggest a name for them,”

“Shoot,”

“Larimar, it’s a gemstone some city minish showed me. It’s the same color as them, and is a pretty fragile gem,”

“I like it, so Larimar it is,”


	72. Chapter 72

**Volga pov. ******

********

Getting back to the palace I notice a new smell, along with a blood like scent but not quite. It's been a few hours since he left me in the desert.

"Where can I find master Vaati?" I ask the closest Darknut I can find. I really can't tell any of them apart from the others.

"In his room, tending to the blupee he found," they tell me before going back to their rounds of patrol.

What's a blupee? And why do they sound suspiciously made up?

Regardless, I know where Master Vaati is now. What kind of anti-aging spell is he using. He seems to be an odd coloured Hylian and those are pretty fast aging creatures.

It really makes me wonder just what was in the information packet. It wasn't read to me by the messenger. Meaning I have no idea what any of it included as there wasn't any pictures in there. So I really have no idea what was in there.

Knocking I can hear a chair dragging against the floor and faint steps before he opens the door.

"So you're finally back," he comments a bit dryly. It still shocks me that this, not just a Gerudo woman, but some bat thing monstrosity.

"Do you have any orders for me,"

"Yes, were you or were you not provided with information when you were summoned by Ganon. As I sent a letter to him detailing the problem we had. He told me you were provide with a packet of necessary information about me. So either the messenger failed to deliver it, or you failed to read it," seems the hours since he flew off has only made him more pissed at me.

"It was provided…"

"Good to know I'm pissed at the right person, you are dismissed. You may get some food but right after you will head to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. Now if you excuse me I have to put Larimar in their bed,"

"What? Is that the blue thing the guard said you were tending to,"

"Blupee. And yes, they were injured, I rescued them. Now I need to get them in the enclosure I made them for the time being," he shuts the door returning to whatever smells weird with the blood like scent on them.


	73. Chapter 73

**Vaati pov.**

“How does Volga react when you pass on written messages to him?” I ask the darknut as I have Larimar in my lap eating the lettuce I’ve given them. It’s really hard to see their mouths, as they only really exist when they are eating and drinking, and even then, there isn’t really any noticeable indicators of it. You can only tell they are eating and not absorbing it, is because of the marks on the food, and some stains from certain foods.

“He asks for it to be read to him,”

“I want to run a little test. And I am getting back at him for his behaviour *I grab some honey giving Larimar as blupees adore it and other sryupy foods* Larimar needs a room set up for when they are healed and need to be active again, and I would like what hurt Larimar to be investigated,”

“I will go tell him your wishes,”

“No. I’m going to write the investigation, the more enjoyable activity, down and you will give him the order. Tell him I want it started today. If and when he asks what it says, you tell him I want that damaged storage room to be emptied and repaired, so it can be made into Larimar’s room. On the top of the page it will say to tell him to empty, clean and repair the room, and not to say what the rest of it says by my orders,” 

If I’m right about the reason for all this frustration I will go easy on punishment. But he will have no choice in learning to read and write if he can’t. Only getting the choice of me doing it and not saying anything to anyone else, or learn from someone else. I will not tolerate fixable problems, illiteracy being very fixable.

I put Larimar and their food down in their recovery pen. I turn to my desk to write the message down. Making sure the do not read beyond this point by my orders is written in bigger font. Passed that I put, congratulations, you can do the fun task Volga, describing the location both on map and area so he can find it with the instructions on what is needed. I hand it over and sit back.

All I have to do is see what he does, and then I have my answer.


	74. Chapter 74

**Volga pov.**

Seeing the written order I sigh. I really should have expected some kind of order by Vaati as punishment with our argument and him finding out I didn’t read the info packet that Ganondorf sent me.

“What does the order say?” I ask before accepting it to make it less suspicious that I’m asking that.

“Master Vaati wants you to clear out the storage room on his floor. It was damaged awhile ago and he want’s it fixed up for his new pet,” he tells me as I take the paper and look at it pretending to read it. 

“Could you take me there, I don’t see a map on this,” I ask figuring I better get this done with.

He nods heading to the stairs, I was put on one of the lower floors as it gets really cold up here, and this room is better insulated than most of the other bedrooms outside of the dungeon. He stops at a room three doors down from Vaati’s. Seems he wants whatever it is close to him.

Opening the door I see what they mean by damaged the window must have taken a heavy blow with something, almost the entire side of the wall is missing, and I can just barely make out the pieces of remaining frame on it. There only seems to be big furniture in here two. Seems this is going to be a lot of heavy lifting here.

The darknut leaves, briefly mentioning that there’s a tool in the hall closet, in the floor right under us that should be able to help me. And to put the stuff in the storage room by the dungeons.

\---

It took all day but I did it. I got all of it in the storage room and cleaned out the room for the pet. With any luck this will be the only task that Vaati will have me do as punishment, and he won’t trust me with paperwork again.

“So you can’t read,” I turn around to see Vaati looking at me while coming down the stairs.

“What are you talking about?”

“This was a test, the order written on my order was completely different to what I had the darknut tell you,”

I quickly think of an excuse, “No, I just choose to do this first,”

“What was the other task then?”

“....”


	75. Chapter 75

**Ganondorf pov.**

Seeing another letter from Vaati, I put aside the paperwork I had been working through slowly but surely. I grab my letter opener sliding it across the top. I pull it up hoping that Volga hasn’t caused him more frustration.

_ Dear Ganon _

_ I found the root cause of the issue with Volga. I will be dealing with it, and at his request it will be staying between him and I. I will let you know when it has been dealt with completely. Do not ask, myself, Volga, or my staff. My staff will not be told, I work very hard to keep my word, and Volga does not want to talk about it. I trust you to stay out of it. _

_ Now for some more surprising but certainly pleasant news. Or it would be if I didn’t want to see your own surprise the next time I see you. It won’t be for quite awhile but I plan on taking them to a meeting to spite Ghirahim. It will truly be glorious, but it will take quite awhile for them to hopefully be able to handle the amount of people at your meetings. _

_ Sincerely Vaati _

What could that second paragraph be talking about. It’s to spite Ghirahim, which eliminates about nothing. I swear he thinks Vaati breathing is to spite him. But sounds like this is a lot bigger than just breathing. They used the word them, and said it would take ‘ _ awhile for them to hopefully be able to handle the amount of people at your meetings. _ ’ So I’m guessing whatever it is, it is alive.

I guess I’ll just have to wait until the next time I can invite him over for something. Maybe I should give him another lesson in horse riding, he seemed pretty interested in it. And considering I picked out a horse (Rozu) to be his, I better make sure he can properly ride her.

Galloughs really liked him as well. And he doesn’t like most people. It should be good for him to get more socialized, even if it’s only with one more person.

I grab my pen sending him an invite to come here in about a week to get another horse riding lesson.


End file.
